It's Over, I Think
by SeRa.RoCkS
Summary: To many, Nathan and Haley Scott have the perfect marriage until one particularly awful fight pushes them over the edge. But what happens when unforeseen consequences get in the way of what everyone thought was over?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty. But I do own the plot.

**A/N: **My first ever fan fic. Please R&R. Thank you! ---Sera

She could hear them, hear them whisper about her. But it was true. Haley's fairy tale marriage to Nathan Scott was officially over. They were divorced.

It wasn't like she wasn't expecting this. She wasn't just expecting that it would end so soon. Haley should have seen it coming. For months, they argued about everything that mattered and everything that didn't. It was like they were trying to find a reason to argue.

It happened one night in their apartment. They were arguing, shouting, throwing silverware - in short, it was bad. No, scratch that. It was very, VERY bad. Things got out of hand and Haley screamed the two words that every relationship dreaded to hear - "It's over." The next thing she knew, Haley found herself back in Brooke Davis' apartment with all her things and a stack of divorce papers waiting to be signed.

For days, she tried calling Nathan to explain herself but it ended with her cursing the person who invented voice mail.

It was like something out of an Oprah segment;

"How old are you, Haley?" Oprah would ask.

"Seventeen,"

"You've been married twice to the same man, nearly divorced once and divorced now. Why risk so much?"

"Because I love him, Oprah."

"Belive it or not, at seventeen, you know NOTHING about love."

Haley was beginning to think that Oprah had a point. Eventually, she gave up and signed the papers. Since then, she didn't take a step out of the apartment.

She dragged herself out of bed to have a cup of coffee one morning, only to find Brooke fixing breakfast. As usual, it was a complete mess.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Haley said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you, too. French toast or eggs?" Brooke asked.

"Thanks, but I'd like the food IN my stomach after I eat it." Haley threw herself on one of the chairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine?"

"It's really hard to be Little Miss Sunshine when your marriage is over, Brooke."

"Or in an empty stomach," Brooke placed a plate of burnt french toast in front of Haley, who tried to stiffle a grimace. "Hurry up, or we're going to be late for school."

"Whoa, hold it. There's no way I'm going to school yet."

"What? Why the heck not? You've been cooped up in here for two weeks. This place is starting to smell like you." Brooke said.

"I'm just not ready." Haley replied in a small voice.

"If you keep acting that way, you'll never be ready."

Haley didn't respond.

Brooke sighed, sitting next to her. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"That's too bad because you're not married anymore. It's over, kaput. There's no way you could fix things, even if you tried a million times. Nathan wouldn't talk to you even if you paid him a million dollars to. That means you're officially back in the market. I know a couple of guys who are just DYING to ask you out - "

"Brooke, first of all, that is the worst consolation I"ve ever heard. Secondly, I already told you that I'm not ready to move on." Haley said impatiently. Then she sighed. "God, I must sound pathetic. It's been two weeks. Maybe Oprah was right with what she told me."

"Of course she is - hold on, when did you talk to Oprah?"

Haley blushed. "What? I meant - never mind."

"I may not be Oprah, but I'm telling you to go to school. I'm tired of carrying all your homework every day," Brooke said sharply.

For the first time in weeks, Haley smiled. "Well, I DO feel sorry for you."

"You should. You know how hard it is to flirt with guys with my gorgeous face hiding behind a pile of books?" Brooke asked, tossing her dark hair.

Haley pouted. "Please, Brooke?"

"Fine, but this is the last time. You better go to school tomorrow." She glanced at the wall clock. "I have to get going. I, unlike you, actually have a social life."

"Hey, I have a social life!" Haley said indignantly.

"Yeah, with my apartment." Brooke snorted.

Haley threw a nearby pillow at Brooke, who dodged it. She picked up her bag. "I'll see you later, roomie."

She watched her best friend leave, feeling a bit depressed. She missed everyone in school, cheering Nathan on during games, hanging out with her friends at Karen's Cafe after school when she should be working - if only she weren't such a mess. Suddenly, her phone rang. Haley leaped up to get it.

"Hello?"

'Hey, Hales. It's Peyton."

"Oh. Hi, Peyt."

"You sound like you don't want to talk to me." Peyton said, her voice a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were Na - someone else." Haley explained.

Peyton sighed. "You'll have to face all of us sooner or later."

"Yeah, like when?": Haley asked.

"Well, Tric is having a huge party tonight and I was hoping you'd come and help me manage it." Peyton said.

Haley groaned. "Why don't you ask Brooke or something?"

"She can't because she's hosting the show. Please, Haley? Nathan won't be there, anyway." Peyton pleaded. Haley wondered why but decided not to ask.

She thought about it. She DID want to see all of them again, and it was a perfectly good excuse. Nathan wasn't going and the parties in Tric were always fun. She figured that it would be fun enough to take her mind off her divorce, at least for a couple of hours.

Finally, Peyton broke the silence. "Well? Are you going?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. You happy?"

Peyton practically screamed into the phone. "Awesome! I owe you big time. I'll see you there at seven, okay? 'Bye!"

Haley put her phone down, hoping to God she didn't make a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doc01**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them. I actually don't have the plot formed in my head, just little random stuff. This means that I'm writing this as I go. Any suggestions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Let me know! Don't forget to R&R! ---Sera

**Disclaimer: **It's truly a pity that I'm not Mark Schwan.

Peyton smiled widely as she pocketed her cell phone and turned to Lucas, who stood nest to her. "God, I don't know _why_ you even doubted me."

Lucas frowned. "You sure the plan is going to work?"

"I'm a genius. Trust me on this." Peyton said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, it looks like Plan B is starting ahead of schedule." He remarked.

"Why?"

"Nathan's headed this way." Lucas muttered.

"Hey, Nate. How are you?" Peyton asked in the most cheerful way possible.

Personally, Lucas didn't think Nathan needed to answer the question. He looked terrible. His dark hair was all over the place, as if he hadn't combed it for weeks. There were bags under his eyes and it was like he didn't eat a decent meal in a very long time. In fact, he practically appeared to be malnourished.

Nathan simply glanced at her but said nothing.

Peyton cleared her throat and said, "Listen, Nathan, Tric is having this huge party tonight and we were wondering if you could come and hang out with us there."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to hang out?" Nathan asked rather impatiently. When she fell silent, he grunted, "Didn't think so."

Lucas exchanged glances with Peyton. "Nate, this party is going to be awesome and you wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"As a matter of fact Luke, I do." Nathan closed his locker and began to walk away.

Peyton desperately racked her brain for something to make him agree to come. But it was too late. He was already gone.

"Got any more bright ideas, genius?" Lucas said.

Peyton leaned against the lockers. "You have to talk to him. You're the only one he'll probably listen to."

"Emphasis on the word 'probably.' I don't think he'll even give me a chance." Lucas said exasperatedly.

"You have to at least try. It's pointless that we got Haley to come if Nathan isn't," Peyton checked her watch. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later."

Lucas watched Peyton walk away, realizing that she was right. He sighed and went to the place he was sure he would find Nathan; the school gym.

Sure enough, Nathan was there, shooting hoops. For a few minutes, Lucas watched him miss every basket he attempted. Finally, he spoke up. "She won't even be there."

Nathan turned to him, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"Haley won't even be in Tric tonight." Lucas said. 

"Still trying to make me come?" Nathan asked, throwing the ball to Lucas, who caught it.

"Why won't you?"

"You've seen me lately. I'm in terrible shape. I couldn't play a good game to save my life. I'm not in the mood for anything."

Lucas shook his head. "You're avoiding us, aren't you?"

"Give me one good reason why I should come, Lucas." Nathan said.

He was silent for a while. "It would take your mind off everything that has been happening to you lately."

"You think it's going to make much of a difference? I'd still be thinking about her, wondering what I did wrong. You could put me in a damned roller coaster in Mars, have me watch every NBA game live in the front row and give me everything I could possibly want but my mind will always be on her." Nathan said bitterly.

"How would you know that?" Lucas asked, throwing the ball back to Nathan.

Nathan bit his lower lip. He had to admit, his brother had that uncanny way of persuading people without so much of an effort. It was a getting annoying, especially because it worked on him. "Okay, I'm going but that better be one hell of a party."

Lucas gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, now go away before I change my mind." Nathan said gruffly.

His brother grinned. "You won't be sorry, Nate."

As soon as Lucas left, Nathan dribbled the ball and made a shot. The ball went right through the basket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. So please don't sue me.

"That's the worst idea you've ever had." Haley told Brooke as they sat in the living room later that afternoon.

"What? I happen to think it's a great idea." Brooke said.

"Yeah, that coming from somebody who thinks putting ketchup in milk is a great idea really is helpful. I'm actually considering your idea now." Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon, Hales. Let me be your stylist for tonight – please?"

"What's the big deal, Brooke? I'm just going to clean tables." Haley said exasperatedly.

"I believe in the philosophy that you should _always_ look gorgeous – even in a polyester apron." Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"No feathers, or the color hot pink or – or leopard patterns or anything that will make people stare."

Brooke smiled. "Well, of course people will stare. You'll look _hot._"

**An hour and a half later**

"Well? What do you think?"

Haley stared at her reflection. "I – I look –"

Brooke was thrilled. "I know, right? If I were you right now, I'd be speechless, too."

Luckily, Brooke didn't see the uncertain look on Haley's face as they went out the door. As they walked to Tric (Brooke insisted they did so that people could marvel at her creation), Haley could not help but wonder how Nathan had been doing lately.

She was afraid of asking everyone, afraid of knowing what the truth was. What if Nathan was already seeing someone else? What if he was going steady with her?

Haley couldn't bear the thought. She felt the cold wind sting her face and arms, wishing he were there to hug her and keep her warm. She regretted saying that it was over. She didn't want it to be, so why did she?

Brooke's cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts. "We're here!"

Haley proceeded immediately to the bar but even though it took her less than a minute, she could feel everyone staring at her. She didn't blame them. Brooke made her look like a total slut or something.

"Hey, you're alive." A female voice said jovially. It was Peyton.

Haley hugged her. "I've missed you."

"So have we. It's like we haven't seen you in years. Let me look at you."

Haley sighed as Peyton scrutinized her. "Okay, okay, I get it. I look like one of those freakish girls you see hanging around sleazy motels at night."

Peyton laughed. "Are you blind? You look gorgeous!"

"I don't know why I let Brooke dress me up, I just thought – _what_?!"

Peyton led her to the back room where there was a full-length mirror hanging. Haley took a good look at herself. "You look great, Haley."

Peyton's voice seemed to be very far away as Haley looked at herself. She _did_ look different. Her hair, which always used to be tied in a ponytail, was down and over her shoulders. She was wearing a white sleeveless top that seemed to be a size smaller and stonewashed blue jeans that hugged her like a second skin. She usually wore something that looked like her grandmother picked out for her so it was very surprising to see herself now.

"I think Brooke might actually have a future in this thing." Haley said more to herself than to Peyton.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and show everyone else!" Peyton said, pushing her back to the counter. "And I don't want you behind this bar all night."

Haley served customers as cheerfully as she possibly could, but there was no denying the empty feeling in her stomach. Her eyes kept darting to the door every three minutes, waiting for a familiar face she longed to see again.

When it was already nine o'clock, Haley gave up. He wasn't coming.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?" A blond guy drawled, taking a seat.

Haley threw him a disgusted look. It was that stupid musician from her Algebra class, Chris Keller. She had always hated him and his guts. Even when she was already married to Nathan, he always made it a point to hit on her with really lame pickup lines. It was pathetic.

"What are you doing here/"

"What? A guy can't come and order a beer?" Chris asked, scanning the menu.

"Is that all you want?" Haley fought to keep herself from hitting him.

"Why? Are _you_ in the menu?" Chris grinned slyly at her.

Haley desperately looked around for someone to save her from the idiot. "I don't have time for this."

"Hey, hey, chill. I just want someone to talk to."

"Well that someone isn't me." Haley began to walk away, but Chris grabbed her wrist. "Let go, damn it."

"I just want to talk. That's it." She looked at his serious face for a few seconds and then nodded. He let go of her wrist.

"How have you been lately?" He asked her.

"I've been better," Haley admitted. "I just wish I could take it back."

"Why? I mean, all you do is fight. You can't possibly want to go back to a relationship that unstable." Chris said.

"It's not about how steady it is. I really love him." Haley could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"Then why did you say it was over if you didn't really mean it?"

"I don't know, it just came out. He took it seriously and I feel like a total moron. I want him back but it's like every force in the universe doesn't want me to." Haley said bitterly.

Chris smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it. "You can't rush things like that."

Meanwhile, Lucas arrived with a very reluctant Nathan. "Will you relax? I brought you here so that you could loosen up and have fun."

"That's highly unlikely." Nathan saw Brooke coming their way.

"Hi, Nate. You look like crap." Brooke said straightforwardly.

"Gee, thanks." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Come on, Nate. She didn't really mean it." Lucas said, grasping on straws to keep Nathan from leaving.

"Actually –" Brooke began.

"She _didn't_ mean it." Lucas repeated, giving her a warning look. He pulled her to a corner. "Don't mess this up, Brooke. Things between Nathan and Haley are bad enough already."

"God, you are _too_ uptight. And you know what I told Nathan was true." Brooke said.

Lucas sighed, frustrated.

Brooke smiled. "You are _so_ cute when you're stressed out." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He watched her walk away, ignoring the fluttery sensations in his stomach. She was starting to grow on him. That wasn't something he didn't need right now.

Nathan made his way through the crowd, looking for the bar. If there was any time for alcohol, this was it. His eyes fell on a couple in the bar. A blond guy was holding a very pretty girl's hand while she smiled and laughed.

A sickening feeling overcame him. _No…this can't be happening…_

**Dum, dum, dum! A little cliffhanger and Brucas for you guys. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, I have more than 300 hits but only 5 reviews so please, please, please on bended knee review! ---Sera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

It was strange. The whole scenario was strange. There she was, supposed to be all sad and depressed about her divorce and how Nathan wasn't coming, but it seemed like Haley forgot all about it.

She never felt that carefree in weeks. She was smiling, laughing and having fun now. So what if a couple of people stared at her and whispered? She was happy, and that was something she didn't think she would be in a very long time. They should understand that. Besides, she and Chris were just friends. And he was only trying to make her feel better. That was it.

Suddenly, she felt someone nudge her side. She looked up to see Peyton looking very worried. "What?"

"Haley, let go of Chris' hand." Peyton said in a rather panicky voice.

"Let go of what? What's wrong?"

"Do it, he's here."

"Who's here? What's going on?" Haley looked around the room, wondering what made Peyton suddenly anxious. Her eyes fell on a familiar face – a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

A horrible feeling overwhelmed her and she felt like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She looked down to see her hand holding Chris' and she immediately let go. "Nathan!"

He simply looked at her, his face expressionless. Then he turned to leave. Haley swore under her breath and followed him. "Nathan, wait!"

She bumped into Lucas on the way out. "Whoa, Haley, where are you going?"

"It's Nathan, he saw me and – I have to go." She went outside, feeling the strong bitter cold once again. She scanned the parking lot and saw a shadow disappearing behind a black car. "Nathan!" Haley shouted, running towards the shadow. She grabbed his arm. "Let me explain!"

"You don't have to, I've seen enough." Nathan said quietly.

"You don't understand, Nathan." Haley said desperately.

"No, actually I do."

"You saw the wrong thing!"

Nathan looked at her straight in the eye. "I saw what I saw, Haley."

Haley stared at him, dumbfounded. "Nathan, please!"

He stared at her for a few seconds, then he walked away and all Haley could do was helplessly watch him. She heard footsteps approaching her. In a moment, Lucas stood next to her, panting. "What just happened?"

"Nathan saw me and Chris talking and he was holding my hand. He took it the wrong way and stormed off –" Haley began.

"Hold it, Chris Keller was holding your hand?!" Lucas repeated incredulously. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"It's nothing –"

"Don't tell me it's nothing. What's going on?" Haley demanded.

"We brought you and Nathan here so that you could fix things with each other but seeing as how well things turned out, I'm guessing the plan failed." Lucas explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? If I knew this, I wouldn't have talked to Chris in the first place!"

"If we told you, you wouldn't have come!"

"Yes, I have! I'd give and do anything to fix things with Nathan." Haley threw herself on the ground and buried her face in her hands. "God, why do things always screw up with me?"

Lucas sat down and hugged her. "Things will work out, Hales."

"No, it won't. I'm going to school tomorrow and everybody will look at me like I'm a total loser who flirts with a moron just when her marriage is over," Haley said miserably.

"Would you feel better if I take you home right now?"

"Please."

He helped her up. "Come on, before anyone notices."

Haley awoke early the next day to Brooke's alarm clock ringing loudly on the bedside table. She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turned the alarm off and dragged herself to the shower.

She heard Brooke humming in the kitchen so she shouted a quick "Good morning" before entering the bathroom.

When Haley walked into the kitchen an hour later, Brooke handed her a cup of brewed coffee.

"What, no breakfast?" Haley asked teasingly.

"Not today, I'm meeting up with Lucas before school." Brooke said happily.

Haley raised a brow. "Really?"

Brooke playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Don't look at it that way. It's more of a Lucas-Being-Nice-for-Once-In-His-Life sort of thing."

"He's always nice. He took me home last night."

"Speaking of last night, what the hell were you doing holding Chris Keller's hand?" Brooke demanded.

Haley sighed. "Well, you're the first of a hundred to ask me that today so I'll be honest with you. I have no idea."

"So you just took his hand and said 'What the hell, I don't care'?" Brooke asked.

"No! He was hitting on me and then he was so nice all of a sudden and the next thing I knew, I saw Nathan." Haley explained.

"What kind of person holds the hand of a guy who's hitting on her?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Okay, I was stupid. Don't rub it in." Haley said as she gazed into her now half-empty coffee cup.

"What did Nathan say?"

"Just – stuff. I don't want to think about it," Haley was quiet for a moment. "You think I could walk with you until the bend? I don't want to be seen alone. I'm pathetic enough already."

"Sure, c'mon,"

The pair of them started walking. Haley noticed how guys always did double-takes at Brooke and she smiled. Brooke always had that effect on guys wherever she was. It was something that made Haley a little envious.

Confidence was not Haley's forte and she was probably the last person in the world who could pull it off. Aside from Lucas, Nathan was the only guy who saw through her shyness. Maybe that's why she felt so much like herself with him.

"You gonna be okay, Hales?" Brooke asked once they reached the bend.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

As soon as Brooke left her side, she heard someone jeer, "On the rebound already, James?"

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! ----Sera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter is cut short (I don't know if it is to you guys, but it is to me). Don't worry, I'll make things a lot more interesting in the next chapter. Please review, you have no idea how it makes my day . . . :) Enjoy! ----Sera**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I only own the plot

Haley walked down the halls of Tree Hill High, trying her hardest to ignore the stares of the people around her. She suddenly wished she was back in Brooke's apartment, hating life and everything in it, rather than be the laughingstock-slash-biggest idiot in school.

She had only been on campus for a couple of minutes and she already got more than a dozen snide comments. _I must have been stupid to do this. I shouldn't have come back right away._

Haley heard a wolf-whistle and someone say, "Hey, Haley, would you hold _my_ hand?" as she walked by. _Scratch that, I shouldn't have come back at all._

She spotted Peyton opening her locker and ran to her immediately. "I hate this. Take me home!"

Peyton laughed. "Well, hello to you, too."

"No, seriously, I don't know how I could take any more of this. I lost count of how many comments I received and I've just arrived!" Haley cried.

"You're bound to get comments, Hales. You've made more headlines than the average starlet." Peyton said.

"Yeah, that's one way of comparing," Haley muttered. She noticed Peyton was looking at someone across the hallway. She narrowed her eyes. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, isn't he just –?" Peyton said rather dreamily.

Haley raised a brow knowingly. "Yeah?"

She blushed. "Nothing,"

"Since when did he come back?" Haley asked, still watching him.

"A couple of days ago, but I don't really care about him." Peyton replied, closing her locker door.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes, but we just say hi to each other – hi, Jake!" Peyton said, her voice suddenly high-pitched and squeaky. Haley had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing out loud.

He smiled. "Hey, Peyton," his eyes fell on Haley. "Haley! It's great to see you again!"

She hugged him. "It's great to see you, too. How have you been?"

"Oh, the usual. You've been quite the superstar around here." Jake remarked.

Haley groaned. "So you've heard?"

"Damn, Haley, everyone has heard. I can count on one hand how many people welcomed me back but on the news about you, you need more than ten hands to count," he laughed at the look on her face. "You've always been the one who'd sit on the sidelines."

"That's me, good-old-sideline-sitting-Haley." She said.

He smiled again. "Well, I'll see you guys around."

As soon as he was far from earshot, Peyton grabbed Haley's arm. "Why is it that you get a hug and all I get is a lame 'Hey, Peyton'?"

Haley laughed. "That's because _I'm_ the superstar around here," she paused. "Wait, I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't. I was just – wondering, that's all."

"Right, let's go with that one." Haley said, linking her arm with Peyton's as they walked to class.

* * *

Haley and Peyton entered the classroom, talking animatedly. Without bothering to look around, Haley sat in the back row and opened her textbook.

A tall woman wearing horn-rimmed glasses entered the room. Haley recognized her immediately. It was Miss Spencer, their Math teacher. "Good morning class. Open your books to page 53 and we'll get started on a new topic."

There was a moment's pause as everyone took out their books and turned to the said page. "Is anyone here familiar with logarithms?"

Haley looked around, seeing that everyone was gazing fixatedly at their books, probably praying that Ms. Spencer wouldn't call on them. She slowly raised her hand.

"Ah, Miss James. You're back."

Everyone turned to look at her. Haley momentarily froze. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Miss Spencer smiled. "It's been a long time since someone has raised their hand in my class."

The bell rang an hour later, as students gathered their things to leave. "Miss James, may I have a word?" Miss Spencer asked.

"Sure, Miss Spencer, what is it?"

"Have a seat."

Haley sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Well, since you've – ah, gone on leave, a lot of students had a hard time coping, especially with my subject. Since you're the only one who seems to understand what I'm talking about, how would you like to start tutoring again?" Miss Spencer asked.

Haley hesitated. "I don't know."

"Why not? It would look great on your record when you apply to Stanford. I'll even give you extra credit."

She thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea, and it would take her mind off a lot of things. Besides, she needed the extra credit after everything she missed for the past weeks. "Okay. When do I start?"

"Would tomorrow at four sound good?"

"That would be great, Miss Spencer." Haley stood to leave.

"Oh, and Miss James?"

"Yes?"

"It's great to have you back."

Haley smiled ruefully. "I honestly wish I could say the same thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so sorry for the really long delay. I suddenly had a bad case of writer's block and you have no idea how many times I had to re-write this, plus it was Holy Week so I didn't have much time to UD, either. Don't worry, I tried to make it as long and as interesting as I could to make up for lost time. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please, please, please review, I beg of you!**

**-----Sera**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to own One Tree Hill, I don't.

"You're late," a very irritated Brooke said bossily as Haley walked into the school gym that afternoon for cheer practice.

"Brooke, chill. She's only been late for three minutes." Peyton said.

"Well, it was a very long three-minute period. Hurry up and get into position." Brooke ordered. Haley sat on the nearest bench to tie her shoelaces.

A red-haired cheerleader approached her. "Well, look who came back from the bitter world of pathetic divorces. Had fun wallowing in self-pity? Or did you have more fun flirting with Chris Keller?"

Haley opened her mouth to retort but Brooke cut her short. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Rachel since you'd flirt with anyone to get a good lay. And when I said 'get into position,' it included you."

Rachel threw her a scathing look but said nothing as she went to stand in between Peyton and a blond girl named Bevin.

Haley smiled gratefully at Brooke. "Thanks, and I'm sorry about being late. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. Get over there," said Brooke, as she turned on the music. "Okay, you guys ready? One . . . two. . ."

After two or three rounds, Brooke turned around to watch them do the routine by themselves. "Haley, it's left foot forward _then _bend, not the other way around."

Haley blushed slightly. "Right, sorry."

Brooke went to the player to repeat the song. "Haley, the game is _tonight_. If you don't concentrate, our routine will be messed up. So please, please get it together."

They practiced for a couple more rounds until Brooke called a halt. She checked her watch. "It's an hour and a half to game time. Pack up, the team is coming."

The rest of the squad began to file out. Peyton, who was seated next to Haley, nudged her side. "What?"

"They're here."

"Who is?"

"The basketball team is here."

Haley looked up, and sure enough, half of the Tree Hill Ravens were already inside the gym. Bevin was already flirting with Skills. That meant only one thing . . .

She grabbed Peyton's arm. "Call Brooke and tell her we have to go, _now_. I really don't want to run into Nathan."

Meanwhile, Brooke saw Lucas and immediately walked to him. "Hey, is it just me, or are you even hotter than usual in your uniform?"

Lucas smiled. "If you need money, you've gone to the wrong person."

"I was playing with you, Luke. Besides, you know half of the squad will agree with me." Brooke teased.

He frowned. "Is that from an innocent bystander's point of view or an I-Really-Need-A-Favor point of view?"

She laughed. "It's from a friend's point of view, nothing more than that," she looked around. She saw Peyton, motioning for her to take off. "I better go and get ready. See you tonight."

Lucas watched her walk away, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. "Yeah, nothing more than that."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Brooke asked Haley, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Brooke, do I really I have to be at the game? I don't think I could face him just yet." She asked with desperation.

"Yes, and don't argue with me." The two of them left the gym, having a heated conversation.

"Luke, have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked in an undertone a couple minutes later. He just came from the locker room.

"No, I haven't. Why are you suddenly looking for her?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just thought that she'd be here because the squad is and – never mind. Forget I asked," Nathan stared at the floor. Then he added so quietly that he was sure Lucas didn't hear him, "I just really miss her."

"You excited?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked to the school gym that evening.

Haley began to count off her fingers and said sarcastically, "Let's see, I'm really nervous, I feel like I'm going to throw up, I'm walking to the school gym against my will, oh, and I'm going to see my ex-husband play. Yeah, I'm _really_ excited."

"Will you at least try and look forward to tonight? This game is one of the biggest that the Ravens will have to play." Brooke said.

"It would be better if I was actually cheering Nathan on instead of dreading to see him." Haley said miserably.

Brooke smiled brightly. "Who knows, maybe he doesn't want to see you, either."

"Yeah, that's really comforting, Brooke. Thanks," Haley muttered. They heard the loud voices and cheers of the fans, getting louder with every step they took.

They went inside, the sudden bright light making Haley squint. When her eyes finally focused, she saw every excited face, heard every cheer to egg the Ravens on and she realized how much she missed this. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

Haley joined the rest of the cheerleaders and tried to look as eager and happy as everyone else. She talked to Peyton and Bevin and for a while, everything seemed to be going well. She spotted Karen, Lucas' mom, in the crowd and waved a cheerful hello.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was one of her close friends, and the announcer of every game the Ravens had, Marvin. Everyone knew him by the nickname "Mouth" and he was one of the nicest guys Haley ever knew.

"Mouth, it's great to see you again!" Haley cried, hugging him.

He beamed at her. "Likewise. It's like I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been better, but I'm coping. Jake's back," Haley said, seeing him in the audience with his daughter, Jenny.

"Yeah, I bet Peyton's happy," Mouth laughed. He saw Coach Whitey motioning for him to get to the table where the announcers sat. "I have to go, Haley. I'm going to announce that the Ravens are coming. See you later."

Haley's mood suddenly deflated.

"You ready to cheer them on, Haley?" Peyton asked from behind her.

"I'm ready to get this over with." She replied, taking a deep breath.

Mouth's voice suddenly filled the entire gymnasium. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Tree Hill Ravens!"

Haley's eyes instantly went in search of Nathan's face. Lucas waved to her and then to Brooke. A couple of the other players ran into the gym, waving at the ecstatic crowd but there was still no sign of him. She was beginning to wonder where he was.

Then she spotted Nathan, standing next to another player. He looked up towards her direction – Haley suddenly feeling hopeful – and looked straight past her. Her heart sank.

She heard Peyton's voice in her ear. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You have _no_ idea," Haley sighed. "Well, I'm here to cheer. Let's make sure this crowd is on their feet."

Peyton and Brooke simply grinned at her.

The day after a winning game was something that all students looked forward to. Usually, teachers were still thrilled over the outcome of a game and so the entire day was mostly free period. The time was then used to any student's advantage, whether it was to skip school or to go and make out behind a dumpster.

In Haley's case, it was a day for tutoring. She went inside the tutor center, eager to get away from all the talk about last night's turn of events. If she heard "Nathan Scott" one more time, she didn't know what she'd do. She was just glad that she wouldn't hear about it for at least until lunch time.

Miss Spencer was already there, helping a student out. "Good morning, Haley. Great game last night, eh? We beat them by thirty points!"

Haley smiled wearily. "It sure was something."

"Well, you already have a student waiting for you. Why don't you go and get started?" She pointed to a closed door a little to the right of the room.

"Okay, thanks,"

She went inside, not bothering to even look around. She closed the door behind her, flipping through the Math textbook as she spoke. "Hi, I'm Haley James. I'll be your tutor for today. What's your name?"

"Nathan Scott."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Originally, I planned to let you guys wait for about three to four days because I thought you could use a little suspense. When I was going to update, I couldn't upload my document so that took more days than expected. Please, please, please review . . . the last time I checked, it was more than 5000 hits but only 27 reviews, so please review. It would make me happier and write more . . . ) ------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing – but the plot.

Her books fell to the floor as Haley stared at him in utter shock. Nathan immediately ran to help her pick them up.

Haley's heart was beating like a drum against her chest and she sincerely hoped he didn't notice her hands were trembling as she gathered her things. She was suddenly nervous – scared, actually. Why? She had no idea and she had no intention to find out. It was times like this that made her want to curse karma or fate or whatever the hell they called it now.

He led her to the nearest seat and after a few moments, spoke up. "You feel alright?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes firmly fixated on her knees.

He noticed her silence and he cleared his throat. "Just so you know, I didn't know you were going to be my tutor either."

"I thought someone put you up to this." Haley said, after making him wait for a few awkward seconds.

Nathan laughed hollowly. "Believe me, as much as my grades suck, I really don't want this right now."

She stared at him, evidently offended.

He realized his mistake and was quick to explain. "It's not that I expected you to be my tutor, Haley. It's just that with everything going on between us –"

Haley shook her head. "Don't. Let's just get this over with," she opened the Math book and scanned the table of contents. "You're in equations of a circle now, right?"

He didn't answer right away. "Aren't you even going to explain that Chris situation?"

Haley sighed. "Not now, Nathan."

He slammed the table with his hand in frustration. "Why _not_ now, Haley? Do you think I don't want to know why you were holding his hand?"

"You didn't seem to be so interested that night in Tric." She said rather coldly.

"I was mad then, Haley. Every cell in my body wanted to get away from there but I'm here now. I want to know about Chris."

Haley considered it for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but then they were interrupted.

"You called?" A familiar voice drawled from the doorway. They looked up to see Chris Keller standing there, smiling in a very cocky and irritating sort of way.

"The girls' bathroom is down the hall, Chris." Haley snapped.

"No actually, I came here to wait for _my_ student," he laughed at the incredulous looks on their faces. "I know, I know. It sounds impossible that a guy this handsome and talented could still have brains but hey, I'm a living, breathing miracle."

When he saw how unconvinced Haley was, he grinned. "You can go ask Miss Spencer if you want."

"I'd rather not waste my time on you." Haley said curtly and began to write down examples for her to explain.

"Why not? You were all too happy to back in Tric." Chris snorted.

Haley was halfway out of her seat. "Tell me something Chris, were you born an obnoxious asshole – or did you have to take lessons?"

Nathan grabbed her arm before she could get up. "He's not even worth it, Hales."

She nodded, threw him a contemptuous look and went back to tutoring.

"What's the matter, Scott? Afraid to cause a scene?" Chris challenged. Nathan ignored him. "Or is because _she's _here?"

"This has nothing to do with her." Nathan said quietly.

"Au contraire Scott, this has everything to do with her. I mean, if she hadn't seen you that night in Tric, she could've been _my_ wife by now –"

Nathan flew out of his seat as he grabbed Chris by the collar and threw him hard against the wall. His face was merely inches away from Chris' and it took every ounce of resistance in him to stop himself from beating his ass. "Listen you homewrecker, I wanted to beat you within an inch of your pathetic life the moment I saw you with Haley but you were extremely lucky that I just walked away. So unless you want to wake up breathing through a tube, you stay away from Haley from now on. Got it?"

Chris was getting blue in the face but he managed to nod weakly.

"Good, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Chris staggered out of the room, coughing and massaging his throat.

Haley put a hand on his Nathan's shoulder. "Nate, you didn't have to do that."

"The bastard deserved more." He said harshly.

Haley shook her head, furious. "Personally, I think he should be pushed off a five-hundred-foot-cliff but really, Nathan. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble because of what you did. It could get on your permanent record. For all we know, it could wreck your chances of getting into Duke! Chris could be on his way to the Principal's Office by now! What the hell were you thinking? Don't even bother to answer that because I already know – you _weren't_ thinking! Damn it, Nathan, you could be so stupid sometimes!"

He simply looked at her angry and frustrated face. And without another word, Nathan pulled here into his arms and held her close.

**Ooh, you've got to love the drama! ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! They always put a huge smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creative genius that is Mark Schwahn

"Are you serious?!" Brooke gasped at Haley later that day. They were outside in the school grounds, talking.

"Hell yeah, I'm serious."

Brooke pulled her by the arm and led her to the most secluded table outside. She began to count off her fingers one by one as she spoke. "Let me get this straight; you started tutoring again and you find out that the student assigned to you is Nathan, Chris rudely barges in, he ticks Nathan off so he gets thrown against the wall, gasping for his life, Nathan hugs you and then he walks away like it was not that big of a deal. Am I right?"

Haley nodded numbly. "That pretty much sums everything up."

Brooke stared at her, skeptical. "Are you sure you weren't half-asleep when this happened – or under the influence of alcohol – or took one too many pills that could cause bizarre hallucinations –"

"Brooke! I swear to God, it happened! What does it mean? I'm so confused right now and I have no idea how to face him when I do!" wailed Haley. "Maybe I could convince my teacher to switch students and –"

"Whoa, slow down, tutor girl. You are _not_ telling your teacher anything. You are to pretend like nothing happened."

"Pretend like nothing happened?!" Haley repeated, almost hysterically. "Something very big happened and it's not like I could sit next to Nathan and pretend he did not hug me!"

"Will you just chill? You're acting like a totally insane person, which you probably are, considering what you just told me. You and Nathan are divorced. Why would he hug you?" Brooke demanded.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, I don't know what goes through Nathan's head. When did he hug you?"

"After I told him off, the idiot," Haley answered, running a frustrated hand through her blond hair.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you weren't half-asleep when that happened?"

"Brooke!"

Just then, Lucas joined them, wearing a big smile on his face. "Hey Brooke, Haley,"

"Hey, Luke," Haley smiled.

Suddenly, it was like Haley wasn't even there.

"I have this great record you should listen to." Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke made a face. "You're starting to sound like Peyton. I hope it's nothing like her crappy music."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're going to like it."

Haley eyed them curiously, noticing how Lucas' eyes lit up differently than Haley had ever seen them light up and how Brooke had a huge smile on her face. She gathered her things and stood up. "Well, it looks like I'm no longer needed – or noticed. I'll see you guys later."

Brooke watched her walk away then playfully punched Lucas' shoulder. "Look at what you did! You drove her away!"

"I did not drive her away! She simply left!" Lucas argued.

"Yeah, after you arrived. Same thing," she laughed when he opened her mouth to say something and after a moment of seemingly thinking of a possible retort, closed it again. "I rest my case."

"What were you two talking about? I noticed that it was serious when I was looking at you guys." Lucas asked curiously.

Brooke's pretty face broke into a wide smile. "Ooh, you were watching me!"

He blushed slightly. "I was just wondering –"

She was still smiling widely.

"Will you please not look at me that way? You're making me uncomfortable." Lucas said, awkwardly averting his gaze.

"Am I actually making _the_ Lucas Scott, Mr. I'm-So-Broody-that-People-Think-I-Wasn't-Born-with-a-Sense-of-Humor-Lucas-Scott uncomfortable? Wow, I must be doing _something_ right, huh? We have to call the World Record people – hey, maybe they'll even give me a medal!" Brooke teased.

Lucas looked offended and had just about enough. "Okay, you're not being very funny."

Brooke laughed. "Sure, I am. I'm a screaming riot. Hey, do you know if they give Nobel Prizes for this kind of thing?"

"Are you just about done?" He asked, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'm stopping," Brooke said, still grinning. She took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face. "There, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm done."

He gave her a sideway look, and she started giggling.

"I'm sorry Luke; I'm just having so much fun pissing you off." Brooke said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I noticed." He muttered.

Before Brooke could answer, her cell phone began to ring. She excused herself and moved away from earshot so she could answer the phone.

Lucas watched her, mesmerized. To more than half of the male population in Tree Hill High, Brooke was just another pretty face and most probably another notch on their bedpost. For Lucas, he saw beyond that. He never met anyone who struck him so differently. Was he actually falling in love with Brooke Davis?

God, Haley and Peyton were never going to let him off the hook with that. In fact, _no one_ was going to let him off the hook.

Everyone always suspected his feelings for Brooke but they never really had solid proof because he was so secretive and he didn't tell anyone anything. He considered talking to Haley, but he figured that she had enough to deal with at the moment.

Brooke walked to him and hooked her arm with his. The look in her eyes gave Lucas a hint that something was up.

He frowned. "If they told you that you won a Nobel Prize, I am going to eat my Physics textbook."

She stood up and faced him, looking excited. "I want to show you something."

Lucas eyes her warily. "Do I have to go get salt for my textbook now?"

On the other side of the school campus, Jake was seated alone in one of the tables, obviously deep in thought. Peyton spotted him and debated whether to sit next to him or not.

It didn't take a second for her to decide.

"Hey, Jagelski," Peyton said, throwing herself on the seat.

He looked up. "Hey, Peyton,"

"I didn't catch you in the game yesterday."

"I was there." Jake said defensively.

"Yeah, but you weren't actually playing." Peyton pointed out.

He smiled grimly. "I only came back a couple days ago. I don't want to surrender my ass to Coach Whitey just yet."

"Well, you can always surrender your ass to me." Peyton blurted. She clapped a hand to her mouth, a look of horror sweeping over her face.

Jake raised a brow interestedly. "Is that an offer, Sawyer?"

"Oh God, just forget what I said." Peyton was as red as a tomato and that made him chuckle fondly.

"No, I'm actually considering it. I'm free all week, you know." Jake said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I am the biggest idiot on the face of this planet." She said under her breath.

The bell suddenly rang. He stood up to leave. "I have English in three minutes. I'll see around, Peyton."

She nodded weakly, too embarrassed to even lift her head and look at him. Her cell phone vibrated once in her pocket and with her hands still trembling, she took it out and read the text message.

_Could I surrender my ass to you on Friday, after school?_

Peyton looked around and saw Jake lingering behind a tree, his cell phone in hand and smiling naughtily at her.

_Sure, I'd like that._

"Where are we going, Brooke?" Lucas asked, confused. They were in his car, him of course, on the wheel.

"The River Court," She answered.

"What are we doing there?"

"You'll see," Broke said cheerfully.

"Why are we going there?" He asked, still unconvinced.

She turned to him and said impatiently, "Do you always ask stupid questions? Just drive to the River Court, okay?"

They finally arrived and Brooke quickly got out of the car. Lucas proceeded to do the same thing, but she shook her head. "Stay here."

She arrived a couple minutes later with a tall, dark-haired guy. He was well-built and handsome, and by the looks of the flashy Porsche sports car behind them, he seemed to be very wealthy.

Brooke was beaming as she spoke. "Luke, I want you to meet Eric Hunter – my new boyfriend."

**Evil laugh Cliffhanger! The name and character of "Eric Hunter" isn't even mine. I was fixing my ever-cluttered desk yesterday and I found my old copy of A Walk to Remember (the novel, people). For those of you who haven't read the book yet, Eric Hunter is the rich, popular jock and best friend of Landon Carter. I give full credit to the author of that book, Nicholas Sparks so no lawsuits, please.**

**Don't forget to review!!! I'd really appreciate it if you do . . . -----Sera**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, your reviews are amazing; they just inspire me so much to write chapters that will make my readers happy – or interested. Thank you so, so much!**

**Disclaimer: **Since I don't own One Tree Hill, I guess that means I don't own James Lafferty either.

Nathan lay in his huge, king-sized bed that night, deep in thought.

Everything happening to him lately just seemed to be a complete blur. It was an odd mixture of good, bad and possibly everything in between.

First was his divorce with Haley. It was funny because he thought that their fight was just another of the many that they had before. He turned out to be wrong as she screamed that it was over. Sure, he received her more than a thousand phone calls but he refused to pick up the phone. Hearing her voice only made things worse for him.

Then there was that whole Haley-Holding-Chris-Keller's-Hand situation. Now _that_ was possibly the most painful. How fast was it for Haley to move on anyway? Surely, what they had meant something to her, right?

To cap everything off, he hugged Haley just this morning. Not just a typical hug, mind you. It was a real, intimate hug and Nathan had to keep himself from getting down on his knees and begging her to come back to him.

Holding her in his arms was like something he hadn't done in a century – maybe even more. And when she looked at him with those amazing hazel eyes of hers, memories of everything about their marriage flooded into his mind and he knew that he had to get away from her before he did anything impulsive.

He had to meet up with her again tomorrow for tutoring. He had no idea how to talk to her – much less act around her. Things were already awkward enough and now, Nathan, the incredible genius that he was, made things worse.

Give the guy a standing ovation for stupidity.

"_Dinner's ready!" Haley announced from the kitchen._

_Nathan was in their bedroom, watching the game between the Lakers and the Supersonics on full volume._

_After a few minutes, Haley appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, her arms folded on her chest and looking very angry. "Nathan, are you deaf or something? People living on the other side of the world can hear our television, for chrissakes!"_

_He simply glanced at her, and then returned to watching._

_Haley stared at him, her jaw dropping. She stood in front of the television and said firmly, "I said, dinner is ready."_

"_Haley! I'm trying to watch the game!" He shouted._

"_Well Mr. Scott, you're going to have to miss your precious game because I did not work for two damned hours trying to cook you a good and decent dinner for nothing." Haley snapped._

"_That's why they invented microwaves." Nathan said, evidently annoyed. He craned his head to catch a glimpse of the game._

"_I don't believe this! Are you trying to tell me that you actually care more about your stupid game?" Haley demanded._

_Nathan didn't answer Instead, he impatiently motioned for her to move while trying to see which team had the ball._

"_You have quite the nerve, Nathan Scott." Haley marched out of the bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind her. She threw herself on the couch, seething and furious._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hales,"_

_Haley shrugged it away, not even bothering to look up._

_He joined her on the couch, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, Hales. I was being an asshole."_

"_You're right about that." She muttered._

_Nathan pulled her against him. "I'm sorry if I could be unappreciative sometimes, but I want you to know that I don't mean it."_

_She didn't answer._

_He sighed. "Hales, I love you. It's just that – I try not to be that ungrateful bastard I was before you but I am and you don't deserve to see that. I promised myself not to be that guy anymore, especially when I married you. I think Peyton can fully attest to that. I'm really sorry, Haley."_

_Haley looked up after a few painfully awkward seconds. "Hey, everyone has flaws, even a guy as perfect as you."_

_Nathan smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. And you have no idea how much I love you too," she laughed when he let out a sigh of relief. "Where did you learn to say speeches like that?"_

"_Basketball camp," he grinned._

_Her eyes widened. "Really?"_

"_Yeah, I had to give this dumb speech when I won this MVP award in basketball camp years ago. I wasn't prepared at all so I just improvised. I think I was in the fifth grade or something." Nathan explained._

"_Did they throw tomatoes and boo?" Haley teased._

"_No," he said, pretending to be offended. "I actually made the head coach cry."_

"_Oh, was it _that_ bad?" She asked, giggling._

"_Very funny, Haley," _

_She tilted her head back to scrutinize him._

"_Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked curiously._

"_I was just wondering how you looked when you were in the fifth grade," she answered._

_He laughed, waving his hand airily. "Oh, it was something alright. I was the scrawniest kid there, and probably a foot shorter than everyone. But man, did they love my jump shot. No one could really see a short kid running across the court so I usually scored the winning points."_

_Haley laughed with him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I bet even then, I would've still fallen in love with you."_

_Nathan tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, you know that?"_

"_I love you, too," she closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. "God, I don't know how we could get from fighting to this in less than fifteen minutes."_

"_It's because you can't resist me." Nathan said as he intertwined his fingers to hers. "So should we be getting to dinner now?"_

_Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. "I have a better idea."_

"_But what about the dinner you slaved over for two hours?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Like you said, that's why they invented microwave ovens."_

_He smiled, moving closer so that they were both lying on the couch. "I love you," he repeated softly before leaning down and kissing her passionately._

When Nathan awoke the next morning, a single tear ran down his cheek. His eyes fell on the framed photograph of him and Haley on the bedside table. "I miss you, Hales."

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter nine . . . please review! If you do, I promise to make the next chapters even more surprising . . . wink, wink -----Sera**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to be the genius behind One Tree Hill, but I'm not.

Haley walked into the kitchen the next morning and was surprised to see Peyton, instead of Brooke.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?' Haley asked, frowning.

"Oh, Brooke let me in." Peyton answered cheerfully as she handed Haley a cup of coffee.

She gingerly took a sip. "Well, you certainly make better coffee than Brooke."

Peyton laughed. "Believe me, that's the only good thing I can whip up in the kitchen."

"So where _is_ she?"

"She went out with her new "boy toy' named Eric."

Haley nearly spat out her drink. "Brooke has a new boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, she does. Didn't she tell you?" Peyton asked, as if it wasn't quite a shocker.

Haley shook her head in reply. "She didn't mention anything."

Peyton joined her on the chairs in front of the kitchen counter. "Wow, some roommate you are."

"Come to think of it, Brooke was going to tell me something last night but I wasn't in the mood to listen to her," Haley said rather thoughtfully. "Where did she meet this Eric dude?"

"They met in that party in Tric – you know, the one where you and Nathan were supposed to –"

"Yeah, I remember," Haley cut in, her tone bitter.

"Anyway, she gave him his number and he called her the other day. Now, they're dating." Peyton continued.

"Is he good-looking?" She asked.

Peyton grinned. "Hales, he is a keeper. Not only is he _way_ above Brooke's standards – you know, really hot and with the right merchandise – but he's athletic _and_ rich."

"Wow, Brooke actually scored with this one. What else is there to know?"

"That's pretty much all I could remember. I zoned out when Brooke started to describe the way he kissed her in full detail." Peyton said, laughing when Haley made a face.

"You seem suspiciously happy today." Haley observed.

She was quiet for awhile, as if considering something.

"Come on, you can tell me." Haley urged.

Peyton was beaming as she blurted, "Jake asked me out on a date this Friday!"

"Oh my God, really?!" Haley cried, hugging her. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I can't wait!"

"I'm so happy for you, Peyt." Her best friend said sincerely.

Peyton glanced at the wall clock. "It's almost eight o'clock. We should get going."

"Twenty minutes until I see Nathan again. Whoopee." Haley said sarcastically as they stood up to leave.

Peyton smiled apologetically. "It's going to be okay, Hales."

"That's what Brooke said yesterday and Nathan nearly beat up a guy." She said sullenly.

Peyton linked her arm with Haley's as they walked out the front door and to the car. "You'll never really know. Maybe he'll actually murder someone today."

"Oh, very funny, Sawyer."

* * *

"Good morning, Haley. Nathan is waiting for you in there." Miss Spencer said, pointing to a closed door.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Thanks, I'll see you in a bit."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she walked inside. Nathan was already seated on a chair in front of the table. He looked up at her, smiling slightly and Haley was sure that her heart rate was way above normal. Strangely, he still had that effect on her.

She took a seat next to him, trying to regain compusure.

_It's just Nathan. No big deal. So he hugged me yesterday. So what? He hugs a lot of people. It's okay. Things are going to be okay. I'll get through this without breaking down. Just got to stay focused._

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Haley mumbled.

Nathan shrugged. "It's alright, I didn't wait long."

An awkward silence hung between them until he cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not really a big deal now, right?"

"No, I shouldn't have thrown him against the wall and threatened to beat him up." Nathan insisted.

"It's okay, I swear."

Then he said quietly, "And I'm sorry about hugging you yesterday."

There, he said it. Haley looked away, afraid to see the expression on his face.

"You don't have to apologize." She said softly.

He cautiously put a hand on her arm, which she winced away. "Hales…."

Hales. She had always loved it when he called her that. She still did.

"Nathan, don't –"

Haley was sure that his voice was trembling slightly as he spoke. "I know how awkward it is for the both of us right now. We can't even look at each other straight in the face but I don't want this for the both of us. And I'm pretty sure you don't want it, either. The thing is, I would really like it if we could still be friends, even if – if it's over between us."

She dared herself to look up at him.

"You want that, don't you?" He asked tentatively.

Haley felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and stepped on. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to smile and praying that she wouldn't burst into tears right then and there. "If I said yes, could we actually start tutoring now?"

He grinned. "Sure, that could be arranged."

Nathan watched her tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear and flip through the Math textbook, amazed at how pretty she was. Unless he was imagining it, he was sure that she was trying to blink back tears but before he could really make sure, she turned her head.

He was tempted to hold her hand (which was only a few inches away from his) but he forced himself to think about something else.

_Just friends now, Nathan,_ he thought to himself._ You're just friends._

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here," Haley said, walking towards Lucas, who was shooting hoops in the River Court. "It's like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I had a couple things on my mind." He said, taking a seat on the grass next to her.

Haley played with a single blade of grass as she spoke. "Remember when we were in middle school, and we used to play this game called 'Whose-Life-Sucks-More?' all the time?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Let's play it again, for old times' sake." Haley said, staring at her sneakers.

"I'm falling for Brooke and she's crazy about someone else." Lucas said sadly.

Haley smiled apologetically. "I always knew you'd fall in love with her."

He sighed. "Honestly, it's hard not to. And it couldn't have come in a worse time."

"Oh, come on, Luke. Give yourself a little credit."

"Haley, he has everything Brooke could possibly want in a guy. How could I compete with a guy named Eric Hunter? I mean, even his name is sexier than mine."

She laughed, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't underestimate yourself, Luke. You're one hell of a good guy, and I know Brooke will see that beyond anything that Eric Hunter guy has."

"Bet you can't top mine." Lucas said moodily.

Haley bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Nathan decided that we should just be friends now."

At first, Lucas looked shocked then he pulled his best friend into his arms. "Oh Hales, I'm so sorry."

She burst into tears and he let her cry into his shoulder for a couple minutes, then she pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I tried to see the good in all of it but it's not enough. We were married! We love each other! We – we were going to have kids and live in this house with a white picket fence – he was going to play college basketball and I was going to be with him in Duke - and now, we're just friends. I love him so much and I couldn't even tell him that I wanted him back more than anything. I just sat there and said it was okay. How pathetic am I?"

Lucas hugged her again. "You're not pathetic, Hales."

"I was just afraid that if I told him that I wanted him back, things between us would be even worse. I mean, at least we're talking now and it's better than nothing, right?" Haley buried her face into his shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably.

He stroked her hair, comforting her. Lucas pitied her so much and she was such an emotional wreck without Nathan that it was amazing how she was still able to face everyone in school, much less smile and appear that everything was okay.

She cried some more, letting out all the pent-up pain, frustration and anger in her for the first time in so long.

"God, I don't even think that he's as broken up as I am." Haley said tearfully.

_You have no idea, Haley._

**Hope you enjoyed that! Oh and btw, that "Whose-Life-Sucks-More" game is from Grey's Anatomy. I just found it amusing so I put it here. Full credit goes to them. I've already written chapter eleven and twelve so the more reviews, the faster the updates! ------Sera**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I could just read them over and over again. Oh and btw, I think you might just enjoy this chapter . . . hahaha! evil laugh Don't forget to leave me a nice, happy review and there'll be more of "that" to come. Read to find out. -------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and nothing else

"Good morning, roomie." Brooke said, linking her arm with Haley's.

"Roomie?" Haley repeated, shutting her locker door. "You didn't even come home yesterday."

Brooke smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yeah, I spent the night with Eric."

Haley shook her head in exasperation. "You barely know the guy, Brooke."

"Oh, you mean like you when you married Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, I knew him way more than just a week." Haley retorted.

"Whatever. It's the same thing," Brooke tossed her hair. "So, how did the tutoring go?"

"It could have been better. We're just friends now."

Brooke stopped walking, making Haley trip over Brooke's shoes. "Wait, which one of you said that you should just be friends?"

"He did." Haley answered as she stood straight.

"Ouch. You okay?"

"Where, when you tripped me or when Nathan said that we should just be friends?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"The just friends part, Genius." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm getting by."

"Well, Eric has this totally hot friend and –" Brooke paused when she saw the pained look on Haley's face. "What, too soon?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Haley laughed as they walked into Math class.

"Haley, can I have a word?" Miss Spencer asked in an undertone.

She glanced at Brooke, who was already making her way to the back of the class. "Sure, what's up?"

"It's Nathan's test result. He got another F," Miss Spencer said, handing Haley a piece of paper. "I know that both of you are having a tough time trying to make things work, but if Nathan continues to fail in my class, he may not be able to graduate."

Haley was silent.

"I did not choose you to be his tutor just so I could torture you and laugh maniacally while I watch. You're remarkably intelligent Haley, and if anyone could help him pull up his grades, that person would be you. I've seen you make the most hopeless students get amazing test results." Miss Spencer continued.

"What should I do, then?" Haley asked.

"Most probably, exert more effort. And don't limit you tutoring sessions to just an hour in the tutoring center." Miss Spencer answered.

"You mean, tutor him longer – elsewhere?"

"If that's what it takes to pull up his grades, I don't see why not."

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Nathan's head poked out of the steamy shower, highly irritated. "What the hell –"

He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and still dripping with water, went to open the door. He nearly dropped the towel when he saw Haley standing on his doorstep.

At first, all Haley could do was stare at him then after what seemed to be a minute, she quickly covered her eyes and stammered, "Oh, crap – I'm _so_ sorry – this is obviously a bad time – I'll just show myself out –"

Even with her hand covering half of her face, Nathan could see that she was blushing furiously. He grinned in spite of himself. "Can I – ah, help you?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something – inside, if possible." With her eyes firmly fixated on the ground, she followed him into the house.

"Have a seat," Nathan said briskly, motioning to the couch. "I'll go get dressed."

His footsteps faded into the bedroom, giving Haley the cue that it was finally safe to look up. This was definitely a bad idea to begin with. It was bad enough that she had to spend every day with him but to see him dripping wet and practically naked, except for that towel – well, that was just wrong and completely unfair.

God, why did her ex-husband have to be so damned hot and sexy anyway? Haley had to force herself to look away and not throw herself at him. She wanted to slap herself for acting like a total lovesick and possibly turned-on idiot.

Haley looked around, amazed that nothing changed. Even the pile of magazines that were on the edge of the coffee table were still there – untouched and just the same as she left weeks ago.

She glanced at the side of the room and saw the huge portraits of her and Nathan from the party that Lucas threw them when they first got married. Again, they were untouched. Haley went to the kitchen and was even more surprised to see the note taped on the refrigerator that she left for Nathan a long time before their divorce;

_Babe,_

_Went to school early for cheer practice. I left you coffee and breakfast on the table. See you later. Love you!_

Haley felt tears filling her eyes and tightly closed her eyes in the hope that they wouldn't fall.

"There you are. I thought you were in the living room." Nathan said from behind her.

She spun around to see him, thankfully fully dressed but his hair still damp and tousled. "Sorry, I just wanted to take a look around."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He offered.

Haley shook her head. "We really need to talk, Nate."

"Talk about what, exactly?" Nathan asked as he followed her out of the kitchen and back into the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"Your recent test results on Math." She handed him the piece of paper with the big red F scrawled on the upper right corner.

Nathan's good-looking face fell as he took it from her.

"What happened, Nathan? I thought you pretty much grasped the concept when we covered it. You even got all the exercise questions I gave you and now, this." Haley asked, her tone serious.

"I'm sorry, Haley – I wasn't thinking straight when I took the test." He apologized.

"Damn right that's obvious. Nate, Miss Spencer told me that if you continue failing in her class, you won't be able to graduate. Do you know how bad that could be? You better get your head straight because all the tutoring in the world is not going to help you if you keep this up, do you hear me?" Haley scolded.

Nathan couldn't help but smile. God, she was so adorable telling him off. He wanted to kiss her right then and there.

His smile faded when she gave him the evil-eye. "You sound like my dad, Hales."

"I don't like seeing you fail, Nathan. I know you could do far more than this."

"I'm doing the best I could, Haley!"

"Well, your best obviously isn't enough!" Haley said angrily.

He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at her. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement. So what do I have to do now?"

"I think you should concentrate more – get your mind off other things," She said.

_Oh, you mean like you?_ "What are _you_ going to do?"

"Help you pass. Miss Spencer said we should spend more than just an hour in the tutoring center – and maybe out of it." Haley replied.

"I'm really sorry, Hales."

She sighed. "Just promise me you'll do well, okay?"

He nodded, and then after a moment, a sly smile spread across his face. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Liked what?"

"When I was practically wearing just a towel," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Haley blushed deeply. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You were staring." Nathan said smugly.

"I couldn't avoid staring! How should I know you just came out of the shower? And what kind of person answers the door wearing only a towel, anyway?" Haley demanded angrily.

"You could've covered your eyes right away the moment you saw me, like a normal person. But you stared – for a good couple minutes." Nathan pointed out.

"I didn't stare for a couple minutes! It was only one minute, for your information!" Haley said hotly.

"That's still a pretty long time." He said, his dark blue eyes glinting.

"I'm so out of here. See you in school." Haley said impatiently, standing to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down so she was seated on his lap. She could smell his freshly showered scent and thought she would go insane.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" Nathan said huskily, his lips dangerously close to hers but instead, he let it trail down the side of her neck.

Haley tightly closed her eyes, trying to suppress the emotions coursing through her. She could feel him kissing her lower as she tilted her head to give him room. Half of her wanted to get out of there before things got out of hand and the other half wanted him to continue. So far, the second half was winning. "I have to go." She said weakly.

_What the hell are you doing? This has to stop, moron! You said it yourself – you're just friends._ A voice in Nathan's head shouted.

_I only said that because she feels the same way. _Another voice in his head argued.

_How do you know? She never said anything._

_Well, she ended the marriage._

_You don't know that for sure. Let go of her, idiot._

He finally did and helped her stand properly, noticing that she was shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, Hales – I shouldn't have –"

Haley shook her head. "Let's just forget that ever happened."

Nathan nodded in agreement as he walked her to the door. Before she stepped out of the door, he said with a small smile on his face, "It's going to be hard to forget, Haley."

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, I love you guys! Lol. You have NO idea how awesome it is to read your reviews. Thank you so, so much! I've already written the next three chapters so remember, keep the reviews coming and the updates will be faster. And to the people requesting Leyton, I'm so sorry . . . I love them as much as the next person but I can't make it a Leyton now. Maybe in my next story . . .**

**To B.P. Davis: It's coming up! You know what I mean . . . wink, wink**

**-------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about One Tree Hill except this plot is mine.

Strangely, life for Haley went on pretty normally after that extremely uncomfortable meeting with Nathan. She never told anyone what happened, and thankfully, he didn't, either. It was like nothing even happened.

Tutoring him seemed to be easier now, as they could talk and joke around. In fact, it was pretty fun, aside from the times that he couldn't quite get half of what she was talking about. But other than that, it was actually like they were friends – real friends who teased and annoyed each other.

Haley didn't know if it was better than being married. She loved him, and she still did but in the later months of their marriage, it was like a huge concrete wall was standing in the way of something really good so she wasn't quite certain which was better. Sure, things with Nathan were more than improving now, but she missed what they had.

And sometimes, she prayed that he did, too.

"Haley, you're standing in the middle of the road. Do you want to die early?" Brooke asked from out of nowhere.

On the other hand, Brooke was in a world of her own. Things with that Eric guy seemed to be doing great, as she wouldn't shut up about it. She didn't come home as often as before, but Brooke made it a point to walk to school with Haley so they could talk (mostly about Eric again) and catch up on things.

Haley had never met Eric, but she never bothered asking Brooke if she could. God, she heard enough about him to paint his picture and give a full biography about his life. She was happy for her best friend but she often wondered how Lucas was taking it. After all, he did say that he was falling in love with Brooke.

"What the hell, Haley? If you wanted to kill yourself, there was a knife in the kitchen! You don't have to show everybody." Brooke grabbed Haley by the arm and dragged her into the Tree Hill campus.

"Sorry, I sort of zoned out with all that Eric talk." Haley teased as they walked into the main building.

"Oh sure, be that way but don't expect me to help you pick out an I-Need-to-Get-Laid outfit when you have a hot date." Brooke said, tossing her hair,

"There's no way I'm having a hot date anymore. Guys are off-limits from now on. I learned my lesson." Haley said.

Her best friend frowned at her. "Wow, I _was_ gone for a long time. Did I just hear _my_ roommate say that guys are off-limits? Honey, no girl who has ever lived with me says that."

She laughed, linking her arm with Brooke's. "When you're like me who's been married twice, things change."

"Who ever said I have plans on getting married? I pity all the guys who haven't met me yet."

Just then, they saw Peyton walking across the hallway. Brooke practically screamed into Haley's ear as she ran to Peyton.

"See, now _this_ is what I call an I-Need-to-Get-Laid outfit. Peyton, I think my genius is finally rubbing off you." Brooke said proudly, as she spun her around.

"Wow Peyton, you look hot." Haley said admiringly.

She blushed. "Thanks. I'm going on my date with Jake today."

"With that outfit, Jake won't be able to take his eyes off you." Haley gushed.

"Or his hands," Brooke added. The three of them burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"You ready to go?"

Jake spun around. "About time you showed up, I was planning to file a missing person's case –" His jaw dropped.

"Do I look okay?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Did you tell every guy who saw you that you're going on a date with me?" He asked.

"Only those who asked. Why?"

"Because then every guy would know that I scored." Jake answered, grinning.

Peyton grinned back as he helped her get into the car. "So what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner and take a drive after. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course,"

They drove in silence for a good fifteen minutes until he asked, "Is the air-conditioning too cold?"

"No."

"I really like your outfit."

"Thanks."

"It's a nice evening."

"Uh huh."

"Are you always such a good conversationalist?" Jake asked teasingly.

Peyton laughed. "I'm sorry."

"See, we're making progress. That's two words." He said, laughing with her.

"Where are we going? We're way past all the good restaurants." Peyton observed.

"No, there's a pretty good one here." Jake swerved left and they arrived in a small, cozy-looking restaurant with a few cars parked in the driveway.

He opened the car door for her and helped her get out of the car.

"What is this place? I've never seen it before." Peyton said, looking around and admiring the landscaping.

"Not many people have, but it's been here a long time now." He offered her his arm and they walked inside. It was furnished simply but beautifully, giving it the feel of a country home. The air smelled of lavender and coffee.

They sat on two plush chairs beside the window. A waitress immediately took their orders and left them alone to talk.

"How did you come to know about it?" Peyton asked.

"I realized that it existed when I had one of those long drives around Tree Hill. Sometimes, you just want to leave a crying baby and hear nothing but silence." Jake explained.

"How is Jenny, by the way?"

"She's doing great. I got my old neighbor to take care of her while I'm in school. I reckon she misses you taking care of her." He said.

Peyton smiled. "I miss her a lot. She was always a handful but she was so adorable."

Jake's dark brown eyes met Peyton's green ones. "I miss you, too."

* * *

They spent the next two hours in the restaurant talking about practically anything. Peyton was having so much fun with him that she didn't even care what time it was already.

Even the drive in the car was fun.

"Where are we off to next?"

"You'll see."

He parked in the middle of what seemed to be a hill overlooking the city.

Jake noticed that she suddenly froze. "Are you okay?"

"You do know where we are, don't you?" Peyton asked, looking highly uncertain.

"Yeah Miss Observant, we're in my car on a hill outside of town." He frowned when she didn't laugh at his joke.

"Jake, this place is notorious for being a make-out area at night." Peyton explained.

He scrutinized her. "Oh, so you think I was being charming and funny all night so that I could lure you into making out with me in my car?"

Peyton didn't know if he was angry or just honest. "No – well, sort of – maybe . . ."

Jake laughed. "I didn't even know this was a make-out spot. I just thought you wanted to see the view."

She blushed slightly, embarrassed. "Sorry – I just assumed –"

He waved his hand airily. "No big deal," they both sat in silence for a few moments. "Well, I always thought making out is way better than a stupid view."

Peyton laughed as she leaned closer to Jake. "Care to test that theory?"

**I don't know about you guys, but I've always loved Jake . . . hahaha**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry for the delay. It's just that I'm going to college soon, and there was just a lot I had to do, so even if I already wrote this chapter, I was too busy to post it. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Please, please, please keep the reviews coming and I promise you more Naley scenes. --------Sera **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were seated on the middle of the floor in a circle, talking animatedly. Bags of chips, tubs of ice cream and boxes of chocolate were scattered around them.

Truthfully, Haley missed nights like this with her best friends. She missed hanging out with them and endlessly talking about things that didn't really matter but was fun to talk about anyway.

Peyton was sleeping over since she had nothing better to do that Monday night. She had told them everything there was to know about her dates with Jake recently and Haley had never seen her happier.

Brooke, on the other hand, surprisingly decided to sleep over as well. From what Peyton and Haley were able to coax out from her, she was having a lot of fights with Eric. In Brooke's own words, he was being "a stupid asshole." That was enough for them.

As for Haley, things with Nathan were going well, as usual. They were really friends now and as much as she hated to admit it, she sometimes wished he would make another move on her, which he never did.

Peyton was just talking about Jake when Brooke cut in. "Sawyer, if I hear Jagelski's name one more time, I'm going to push you out that window."

"Oh, you think I didn't want to do that when you kept talking about Eric – and the other thousand guys you've been with?" Peyton shot back.

"Honestly, how many boyfriends have you had?" Haley asked Brooke, stopping her from saying anything.

Peyton raised a brow. "I don't think Brooke could count that high."

Brooke threw a nearby pillow at her.

"No, I meant the serious, steady kind of boyfriend." Haley said, watching with amusement as Peyton threw the pillow back.

"If negative is acceptable, then that's her answer." Peyton teased.

"Hey, I've had serious, steady relationships!" Brooke retorted.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Peyton challenged.

"A couple guys I don't want to mention right now," Brooke stuck out her tongue when Peyton rolled her eyes. "I've been friends with you for too long, Sawyer. What about you, Haley? Have you ever had a steady, serious boyfriend besides Nathan?"

She shook her head in reply. "No, he's my first, to be quite honest. I never even had one of those completely random and no meaning whatsoever hook-ups. I guess that's why it's so painful seeing him everyday and realizing that it's over, you know?"

Before anyone could say anything, an abrupt knocking on the front door interrupted them. "I'll get it," Brooke said, standing and running to the door. "Uh, Haley, speaking of the devil – there's someone at the door for you."

Haley frowned. "Who would visit me at this time of night?"

She and Peyton went to the front door. Haley nearly dropped the bag of chips she was eating when she saw Nathan standing on the doorstep. Haley tightly closed her eyes and opened them again.

_Okay, so it's not a daydream and apparently, I'm not asleep. What could he possibly want? Why is he even here? It's ten o'clock at night! Maybe he ran out of gas or something and it just so happened that he ran out of gas in front of Brooke's house. He looks so adorable with his hair all messed up– _

"Uh, Hales – it's pretty cold out here." Nathan said, cutting into her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, sure, come in." Haley stepped aside so he could walk in then she closed the front door. She exchanged puzzled glances with Brooke and Peyton. They shrugged in response.

"I'm really sorry to barge in like this, Haley but it's an emergency. You're the only one I could turn to. It's just really short notice." Nathan apologized.

"Well, since you said so yourself that you barged in on us, you could at least tell us all why." Brooke said eagerly.

"_Brooke_!" Peyton hissed.

"What? I'm just curious and don't give me that look, I know you're curious, too." Brooke hissed back.

"We'll – ah, leave you two alone. _Come on, Brooke_." Peyton said, pulling her by the arm and leading her back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, we'll go do that," Brooke then turned to Haley and said warningly, "I want full details later and don't you dare leave anything out."

The door to the bedroom shut close. 

"Sorry about that," Haley said, blushing slightly. She motioned to the couch and sat next to him. "So what do you need help with?"

"Haley, I have this huge Calculus test tomorrow, first period and I seriously need your help to study." Nathan explained urgently.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Haley demanded.

"I didn't even know!" He hesitated when she glared at him then admitted, "Okay, I wasn't really listening in class when they announced it days ago so I didn't know."

"Honestly, Nathan! How are you supposed to pass Calculus if you don't pay attention?"

"I _was_ paying attention – well, sort of. Besides, my short attention span is kind of the reason why I need tutoring in the first place."

Haley sighed in exasperation. "Nate…"

"I'm sorry, Hales! It's just that, I have a lot of things on my mind right now. There's the game that's coming up in a few days, trying to pass my other subjects, you –" He swore under his breath.

She immediately averted her gaze. "I'll go get the books. Wait here."

Haley went to the bedroom and opened the door. There was a cry of pain and both Peyton and Brooke were sprawled on the floor.

"I'm guessing you were both eavesdropping." Haley said, as she looked down on them.

"For the record, it was Peyton's idea." Brooke quickly said, standing up.

"_Hey_!" Peyton objected.

"Oh my God, Haley – Nathan totally still has a thing for you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"What he blurted out didn't mean anything." Haley said, walking across the room and gathering her things.

"Don't be stupid, it means a lot of things! Don't screw this up!" Brooke warned.

"Who said anything about screwing up? We're only going to study."

"Yeah, and I'm a chicken," Brooke snorted. "We all heard what he accidentally said. If that isn't a sign that he's still interested, then I don't know what is."

"Brooke's right about one thing; she really doesn't know what a sign is. Ignore her, Haley. She was the one who got hit square on the head when you opened the door." Peyton assured her.

"Which, by the way, hurt really badly." Brooke added.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you both later." Haley turned to leave and shut the door behind her.

"Okay, but if you have plans to make out here, at least warn us." Brooke called.

Praying Nathan didn't hear that, Haley joined him on the couch. "So you ready to get started?"

At first, he had no idea on what she was talking about but he soon caught up after a few rounds. She taught him an easier way to solve problems then gave him a few exercises to work on.

After a while, Nathan dared to look up. Haley was busily writing something. God, she looked beautiful, even in pajamas.

She bent over to pick up her bag, and his gaze fell on the small number 23 tattooed on her lower back. It seemed so long ago when he first saw it.

"You still have the tattoo." He said quietly.

"What? Oh yeah, it's still there." She said distractedly.

"I have to show you something," Nathan raised the sleeve of his jacket to show her a tattoo on his inner wrist that said _Hales_. "I had it done two weeks before the divorce. I've always wanted to show it to you but with all the arguing, it was kind of hard to bring it up."

Haley gasped. "Oh, Nate…"

"I don't plan on having it removed, in case you're wondering."

She was touched and she felt tears sting her eyes.

After an awkward pause, Haley cleared her throat and asked, "Are you done?" Before Nathan could say anything, she reached out for his paper. "Nate! You haven't even started on the third question yet!"

"I'm sorry, I was just distracted –"

"Were you even listening when I was explaining it to you?"

"Yeah, I was! Watch…" He grabbed back the paper and solved both the third and fourth questions. "See?"

Haley was stunned. He was correct.

Nathan beamed. "I told you so."

"Well, since you have the attention span of a squirrel, how about we make this a little interesting?" Haley asked, casting an uneasy glance at the closed bedroom door.

He narrowed his eyes. "Go on…"

Feeling a little daring, Haley took a deep breath and continued, "For every correct answer you get without my help, you get a kiss."

Nathan's brows shot up. "You're kidding, right?"

"Look, I'm not doing this because I want to kiss you or anything. You have to pass this test and for some reason, you can't concentrate so we'll have to do this a different way." Haley explained, trying to keep herself calm.

Her conscience was practically screaming that she was an idiot for even suggesting it but she couldn't bring herself to take it back.

_It's just a study tactic. Nothing more than that. _

"What's the catch?" Nathan asked slowly.

"No catch."

He still looked uncertain and she waved her hand impatiently. "Will you just get started before I change my mind?"

Haley was so nervous that she didn't even notice that he was finished until he nudged her. She suddenly wished he got at least _some_ wrong.

_Oh no… He got all the damned questions right. _

She looked up at him. "Good job," was all she managed to say.

"I think this qualifies as a make-out session." Nathan said, cocking his head and grinning slyly.

Then it hit her. "Did you just pretend to have a short attention span so that you could get me to do this?"

He moved closer, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Now Haley, why would I do such a thing? After all, _you_ suggested it."

Haley was suddenly paralyzed in her seat. "You know me too well, Nathan."

"I know. Sucks, doesn't it?" His lips were merely inches away from hers. He pulled her small frame against his, whispering her name into her ear.

She was trembling slightly as he trailed soft, light kisses from her earlobe down to the side of her neck.

Haley somehow lost herself in his touch because she didn't know how they ended up lying on the couch with him above her.

"I think I'm going to ace that test." He said huskily.

Nathan was just about to kiss her when the highly amused voice of Brooke asked, "What are you two doing?"

Haley immediately pushed him off her, making him fall to the hard floor with a loud thud. "Oh crap! Nathan – I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to – I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" She cried, flustered.

"I'll live, don't worry." He stood up, wincing as a sharp pain shot up his spine. Pretending it was nothing, he checked his watch. "It's getting late anyway, I better get going. See you tomorrow."

Haley tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh. Okay. Good luck on the test."

"Thanks again for your help, Hales. I really appreciate it." Nathan glared at Brooke. "Thanks a lot, Brooke."

"Any time, Nate," she replied sweetly, waving good-bye.

As soon as he was gone, Haley turned to Brooke, who was still smiling. Peyton was standing next to her. She pointed a thumb to Brooke. "Her idea,"

"Brooke!" Haley cried indignantly.

She shrugged, grinning at Peyton. "See, I told you they were going to make out. Hand over the twenty dollars."

Reluctantly, Peyton handed her the money. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's all the experience with guys." Brooke explained confidently.

"You bet on it?!" Haley shrieked.

"Take a chill pill, Tutor Girl. I'm going to share the money," Brooke said defensively. She tossed her hair. "God, I just amaze myself sometimes."

Grinning, she gave Peyton a high-five.

**Okay, I'll be honest with you guys. That whole Nathan and Haley "study tactic" thing was really last minute. I just figured that without it, it would just be a chapter of conversations between them and everyone loves a little Naley action (haha, lol). Tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for your amazing reviews. Just to clear a few things up, nothing was wrong with Nathan when he fell. He was just hurt a little. And about Brooke and Eric, you'll get to see a bit more depth to their relationship as the story progresses. To **_**B.P. Davis**_**, I promise you it's coming up really, really soon. Oh, and I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. -----Sera**

"Hurry up, guys! We're going to be late!" Peyton shouted from outside the house.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Haley called, her head poking out through the open window. She quickly tied her hair in a loose ponytail and knocked on the closed bathroom door. "Let's go, Brooke!"

"Hey, unlike you two, beauty takes a lot more time," Brooke said impatiently as she stepped out of the bathroom. She surveyed Haley's outfit. "Take off that disgusting poncho before anyone sees you with me."

Haley looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "It isn't _that_ bad."

"Oh, please Hales. It looks like your blind great-grandmother picked it out for you in the 99 Cents Store." Brooke said distastefully.

"Will you two get down here now?!" Peyton called, the horn of her black convertible blaring.

"Remind me to burn that thing when we get home." Brooke said, helping Haley out of the poncho.

The two of them ran outside, locking the front door behind them.

"You are such a drill sergeant, Sawyer." Brooke said as she got into the car.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if you two stayed up there any longer, we'll be having detentions all week. What were you doing there anyway?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I had to save Haley from a major fashion disaster." Brooke explained.

"Hey, it was just a poncho!" Haley objected.

"A _disgusting_ poncho," Brooke corrected. "I mean, what would people think when they see you with me and you're wearing it? It's just wrong."

Peyton laughed at Haley's outraged expression. "So how was your sleep last night, Hales?"

"Uneventful." Haley replied. It was a lie. She dreamt about Nathan again and she always woke up the same way; in tears. The tattoo he showed her last night really shook her up and even until now, it was still on her mind. Heck, it would _always_ be on her mind.

They drove in silence for a few minutes then Peyton spoke up, "You guys want to get some coffee?"

"I thought we were running late." Brooke said in an accusing tone.

"Well for some odd reason, there's no traffic today so if we make it quick, we can still get to school on time." Peyton explained patiently.

"Perfect! We can spend those twenty dollars I won, right Tutor Girl?" Brooke grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whoopee."

* * *

They finally arrived at Tree Hill High with thankfully, ten minutes to spare. Brooke practically screamed into Haley's ear when she spotted a silver Porsche parked in the school driveway.

"Is that…" Haley began.

"Yep, that's him. Brooke's world-famous boyfriend, Eric." Peyton said.

Haley let out a low whistle, watching a tall, dark-haired and very good-looking guy pull Brooke into his arms. "He is _fine_."

"Leave it to Brooke to be able to nab a guy who looks like that." Peyton remarked as the two of them got out of the car.

"Weren't they having a fight last night?" Haley asked, frowning.

"Not anymore." Peyton said, watching the couple kiss.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" Brooke cried.

"I came to surprise you. Wow, you look great." Eric said, spinning her around.

She narrowed her eyes, noticing that his gaze was on another pretty girl behind them as he spoke. "Did you just come here to check out other girls?" She demanded.

"Maybe," He grinned, winking at the girl.

Brooke pushed him away in anger. "You asshole!"

"Chill out Brooke. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Brooke repeated shrilly. "You can't just come waltzing in my school, pretending to be so nice and then check out girls thinking I'm stupid enough not to notice!"

People were starting to stare at them as Eric said between a fake, tightly-gritted smile, "Brooke, everyone can hear you . . ."

"I don't give a damn if people on Mars hear me! This is the third time I've seen you do this!" Brooke shouted.

"Babe –"

She slapped him, making the onlookers stare even more with amusement and curiosity. "_Don't_ call me that. Now get out of here before I think of other ways to humiliate you."

Peyton and Haley ran to her, watching a humiliated and peeved Eric get into his car and drive away until he was a speck in the distance.

"Trouble in paradise already, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"There's no such thing as paradise." Brooke snapped, walking away in anger.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Haley remarked as they followed suit.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Nathan? May I have a word?"

He looked up to see Miss Spencer standing next to him. He nodded, shutting his locker door and following her into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" Nathan asked as he took a seat in front of the teacher's table.

"It's about your test results in Calculus." She answered, her tone dead serious.

His throat suddenly went dry. "Miss Spencer – I'm so sorry – couldn't you just give me a make-up test or something -?"

Miss Spencer handed him his test. "And why would I do such a thing?"

Nathan nearly fell off his chair. He couldn't believe it. "Are – are you kidding me?"

She was smiling slightly. "I triple-checked that. You got an eighty-nine, Nathan."

"Oh my God –" He stammered, still staring at his paper in disbelief.

She gave him a few minutes to take it all in then said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell her."

He thanked Miss Spencer and quickly ran to the tutor center. "Haley – Haley!"

A few students looked up and glared with him in annoyance.

"Er – I'm sorry, but do any of you know where Haley James is?"

"Third door," a girl answered, pointing to a closed door across the room.

Nathan burst inside and shouted, "Hales!"

"Whoa, relax. What's up?" Haley asked as she put down the book she was browsing.

"I just got my Calculus results back and you'll never guess how much I got," he handed her his test paper.

Her face broke into a huge smile. "Eighty-nine?! Oh my God, Nathan! This is amazing!"

He shrugged. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Haley beamed as she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Nate!"

They hugged for a couple seconds then Nathan held her at arms' length and said, "Hales, I just want to say thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am. I know things between us are awkward and just plain weird but I really appreciate the fact that you still found it in your heart to tutor me, so thanks, a lot."

She hugged him tightly, her face brimming with pride. "I have an idea. Why don't we skip the tutoring tonight and just hang out – you know, celebrate your test results? What do you say?"

"River Court, around seven?"

"Sounds great,"

As Nathan walked out of the tutor center, he couldn't help but grin widely and look forward to tonight.

* * *

"Hales, wait up!" Lucas called, running towards her.

She looked up and said cheerfully, "Hey, Luke."

"I heard about Nathan's test results in Calculus. Congratulations." Lucas said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Haley frowned. "Shouldn't you be congratulating him?"

"Yeah, but he seemed to be in his own world all day. I could barely get a word out of him. In fact, he would just smile stupidly if anyone talked to him." Lucas eyed her knowingly as he spoke.

"He's acting strangely, isn't he?" Haley mused, trying to hide a sly smile.

"Word on the street is, you have something to do with it." He persisted.

"Whatever gave you that idea? I mean, just because I tutored him –" She began innocently.

Lucas affectionately put an arm around Haley's shoulders. "Hales, you've been my best friend since we were kids. I know you. And I also happen to know where you're off to tonight."

Haley shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe, Luke," she paused. "Where are you going?"

"I might stop by the café and help mom out. My social calendar is practically empty."

She put a hand to her mouth in mock disbelief and exclaimed, "Lucas Scott – _the_ Lucas Scott – with an empty social calendar? It's a real, live miracle!"

He playfully punched her on the shoulder. "I miss hanging out with my best friend."

Haley smiled up at him, linking her arm with his. "A certain brunette misses you, too."

"Hah, yeah right." Lucas snorted as they walked out of the school campus.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Nathan sat in the middle of the basketball court, his figure still visible in the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapping around his waist, making him jump in surprise.

Haley's voice then remarked, "You're awfully quiet."

"You just love sneaking up on me, don't you?"

She laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head as he helped her stand. "Not really."

They started walking on the grass and talking, although a foot apart from each other.

"How have you been lately?" Haley asked.

"Good."

She raised a brow at him.

"Okay, you want the truth? I've been playing so bad that I might be benched on our next game and I'm so damned worried that I might get kicked off the team so I'm barely getting any sleep." Nathan admitted, kicking a small pebble.

"Maybe if you thought about it less, you wouldn't be such an awful player." Haley suggested.

"Yeah, that's pretty easy to do," he said sarcastically. "I love basketball, Hales. It's the only thing I have so I could get out of this town."

She smiled bitterly. "You really want to leave?"

He nodded. "There's nothing to hold on here anymore." _I already lost you._

"You're so lucky. I still don't know what I'm going to do after graduation."

"You could always fulfill your dream to be a singer."

Haley felt her stomach clench painfully. "No. I decided that it's not my thing."

"You love music, Hales. You can't give it up. You told me that it would always be a part of your life." Nathan said.

"It still will be, just in a different way, I guess." She said, digging her hands deep into her jacket pockets.

"When did you decide this?"

"When we got divorced,"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Nate. It's just that – I always think of you when I sing. I figured that if I don't sing, maybe it would hurt less."

They both lay on the grass, staring up at the sky in silence.

"I'm really proud of you, Nathan. That eighty-nine was impressive." Haley remarked suddenly.

"So does that mean you're not going to tutor me now?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I would - just on topics you haven't mastered yet." She answered.

"Well, what happens if I've mastered everything?"

"Then I'll call you a genius."

"Seriously, Haley."

She giggled. "Then I'll stop tutoring you - and probably have no reason to talk to you now."

Nathan suddenly sat up. "You're kidding, right?"

Suddenly, the sprinklers sprang on, immediately soaking both of them to the bone. Haley screamed, jumping up. Nathan quickly gathered their things and pulled her arm as they ran to the nearest waiting shed, which was probably fifty meters away.

"Are - you - okay?" He asked her, panting.

Haley was laughing hysterically, leaning against the post of the shed for support.

"It's not funny, Hales. We could both get sick and the game's in a couple days." Nathan said seriously.

"Will you lighten up? C'mon Nate, how long has it been since you had this much fun?" Haley demanded, her hand on her hip.

"A few weeks." He admitted.

"Exactly. Screw the game and let's go get sick." She took his hand and led him to the middle of the park where the sprinklers were fully on.

Haley put her arms around his neck, looking into his dark, midnight blue eyes and smiling. "Nate, could you at least pretend to have fun? I know I'm not exactly the most entertaining person on the planet, but I'm trying here."

"I am having fun." He gazed down at her beautiful but completely soaked features and felt his emotions reeling. The Just-Friends mantra playig over and over his head seemed to fade away. In fact, every thought of reason in his head was suddenly gone.

Nathan leaned down, his lips hovering just above hers, and very lightly, he brushed it against hers.

She murmured his name, begging him to deepen the kiss.

He tilted her head back, gently parting her lips with his thumb, giving it a few more seconds.

Haley pulled him closer in desperation. "Damn it Nathan, kiss me."

He laughed, "See how much fun I'm having?"

Nathan sealed the tiny space between them, his arms around her waist and holding her against him. He kissed her tenderly at first, taking his time to coax a response. When she finally did, the kiss immediately became more passionate, as if they were making up for lost time. It was like something dead inside Nathan suddenly came alive and every scorching, endless second of the kiss was amazing. His tongue went in search of hers and once he found it, he teased her by stroking it rhythmically with the waves of desire coursing through the both of them.

When he pulled away after what seemed to be hours later, Haley was so weak in the knees that he had to support her.

Nathan grinned as they walked back to the shed. "See, now wasn't that a lot of fun?"

Haley couldn't speak. It was like the torrid kiss numbed her entirely,

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Will you walk me home?"

"Sure, c'mon." Nathan slung his bag over his shoulder and followed her out of the park.

He noticed her silence. "Was the kiss that bad?"

"No, of course not, It was just a lot to take in and..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's just a kiss, Haley."

She didn't answer.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Nathan said quietly.

He heard a small sigh, but that was it.

Tentatively, he slipped his hand into hers and brought it to his lips. Thankfully, she didn't let go as Nathan intertwined his fingers with hers.

**Any thoughts? Lemme know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I've been getting a lot of requests that Nathan and Haley should get back together as soon as possible. Believe me, I've been tempted to make them a couple again more than once but if I kept you guys on your toes a bit more, it would make things a lot more interesting. ------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about One Tree Hill is mine, except for this story.

Haley awoke to Brooke screaming at someone on the phone early the next morning.

Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the kitchen to find her best friend slamming the phone back on the receiver. "Is everything okay, Brooke?"

She looked up and joined her on the couch. "Yeah, I just had another fight with the Grand King of Assholes again."

Haley hugged Brooke. "It's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say, You're not in a dysfunctional relationship."

_You have no idea_. "To tell you the truth, this thing between you and Eric is kind of vague to me. What's really going on?"

Brooke sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I met Eric in that party Lucas, Peyton and I threw in Tric. I was a bit tipsy and…"

"_Will you walk past me again?" A deep male voice said to Brooke as she walked by, a beer bottle in one hand._

_Brooke turned around to see a very good-looking, dark-haired guy leaning casually on the bar and eying her. "Excuse me?"_

"_Well, I was just trying to see if love at first sight was really true."_

_She laughed, walking towards him. "Does that pickup line always work for you?"_

"_Only on the hot girls," the guy grinned._

"_You're not so bad yourself –"_

"_Eric."_

"_Brooke. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new in town?" She asked._

"_Actually, I'm only here for a couple of weeks. My dad has this business thing here and I thought I'd check it out," He explained, his gaze playful but surprisingly intense. "Although for you, I'd stay for a few more months."_

_Brooke smiled as she teasingly put an arm around his neck. "If I suggested that we go to your place right now, would you make it a year?"_

_Eric took a long swig from his beer bottle. "I could be persuaded."_

"You're kidding, right?" Haley asked incredulously.

Silence. No, scratch that - _guilty_ silence.

"You slept with Eric the same night you met him?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was drunk and possibly desperate for some action. Besides, he looked like the kind of guy who could give me a whole lot of it." Brooke explained.

Haley shook her head in exasperation. "Go on with the story."

"We hit it off and we've been 'together' ever since."

"So what's the problem?"

"Everything! If ever there was a list of all the worst boyfriends in history, Eric would be in the top three! He flirts and asks for girls' numbers in front of me, the only thing he talks about is his stupid Porsche car and I think the only reason he even calls me his 'girlfriend' is because he wants to get laid!" Brooke wailed.

"Why are you still even in the relationship then?" Haley demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I want to end things but I don't want to end up back in square one when I'm pining for someone to love me."

"Eric doesn't even know what love is." Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, but who in this world does?" Brooke asked.

"A lot of people! The thing is, Brooke, you can't throw yourself at every hot guy who uses a lame pickup line on you but makes it sound sexy enough so you'd fall for it. Maybe you should take things slow."

"I know Haley, but I've just gotten so used to being with someone that when I'm not – I'm just so empty." Brooke said sadly.

Haley hugged her again. "It's going to be okay, Brooke."

Brooke nodded against her shoulder then eyed her friend suspiciously. "Where were you last night?"

* * *

"Haley!" Peyton called, running down the hall towards her.

Haley didn't seem to hear her as she continued to walk.

"_I've wanted to do that for so long." Nathan said quietly._

_Haley sighed, bending her head low so that he couldn't see her face as tears filled her eyes._

_She felt his lips touch her hand and his fingers intertwining with hers. A part of her wanted to let go of his hand, but she didn't. She had no strength to – and she didn't want to._

_Haley was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they were already in Brooke's apartment. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly and turned to leave._

_Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "You're not going to say good night?"_

_She smiled weakly. "I think we already covered that in the River Court."_

"_Hales –"_

"_I'll see you in school." And with that, Haley went inside, wondering what was going to happen to the both of them tomorrow._

She suddenly felt a hand on shoulder.

"Haley, I was calling your name five times on my way here." Peyton said.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Haley apologized.

"Oh, anything you want to elaborate on?" Jake asked interestedly, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Actually, she hasn't explained something to me yet." Brooke said, joining in.

"Did you three plan to interrogate me or something?" Haley asked, frowning.

"So Tutor Girl, did anything happen last night?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"Brooke, what did you tell them?" Haley demanded.

"Nothing really. I just told them that you arrived home an hour and a half late and soaking wet." Brooke answered, grinning.

"She was supposed to be tutoring Nathan last night." Jake pointed out.

"Ooh, do tell." Peyton urged.

Haley sighed loudly. "There's nothing to tell. I just took a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk. That's it."

"Well, what happened to Nathan then?"

"I went to tutor Nathan, I felt like I needed a walk after so I did, the sprinklers sprang on and I went home. That's it, okay?"

"Just then, Haley felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see a very good-looking Nathan behind her.

"Hey guys. May I steal Haley from you three? We have to start tutoring again."

_Oh, great timing, Nathan. You should get an award for that. _Haley thought.

Peyton, Brooke and Jake were all looking at her strangely. "Sure you can. We'll catch you later, Hales."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Nathan put an arm around Haley's shoulder. "So that's the story you're telling them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know for sure, but judging from the looks on their faces, you need to come up with a more believable story."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"From my point of view, it was sort of convincing." Nathan added.

"Yeah, I really thought it over." Haley said sarcastically as she unlocked the door to the tutor center.

"So why didn't you tell them about the kiss?" Nathan asked, shutting the door behind them.

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The moment his mouth came crashing down on hers, Haley's arms immediately went around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Their bags and books fell to floor, unnoticed. Her lips parted beneath his and she quickly let him in, responding with everything she had. His fingers went through her long, blond hair as his tongue went in search of hers. Haley let out a low, guttural moan when he began to suck on her tongue as she tried to pull him even closer to her.

Their kiss was getting more and more intense – it was like they couldn't get enough of each other, His hands were everywhere – touching, tantalizing and driving her to the brink of insanity.

When the need of oxygen finally came, Nathan pulled away, burying his face into her neck as he breathed, "That kiss."

Haley was dizzy – either from the lack of air or from the effect so the kiss, she didn't know. His body was completely pressed against hers that she could his heart pounding beneath his chest as she wiped away beads of sweat on his hairline.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Haley warned, her breathing shallow.

"Doing what?" Nathan asked innocently as he playfully nibbled on her neck.

"Oh my God," Haley could feel her legs turning to mush and she quickly pushed him away, surprised she still had the strength to do so. "That. Honestly, Nate."

He stared at her, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and straightened herself. "Pick up the things. They'll be here soon."

When Miss Spencer walked in a few minutes later, Nathan and Haley were seated next to each other, studying and looking as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Miss Spencer smiled at them. "Good morning. You're rather early today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have basketball practice later," then he lowered his voice and muttered to Haley, "But then we could always make out and not tell anyone."

Haley kicked him beneath the table. Nathan stifled a cry of pain.

"Did you say something?" Miss Spencer asked, frowning at him.

"No, _he_ didn't." Haley interjected, glaring at Nathan.

"Well, I'll be in one of those rooms in case you need me."

As soon as they were alone, Nathan turned to Haley and demanded, "Would you care to explain why you're not telling anyone what's going on between us?"

"Why, are you going to?" Haley shot back.

"Don't turn this on me. Why don't you want anyone to know?" He insisted.

"For God's sake, Nathan! We're divorced! Divorced people aren't supposed to be making out!" She cried shrilly.

Before Haley could say anything, Lucas walked in on them. "Er – am I interrupting something?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, you're not. What's up, Luke?" Haley noted the sarcastic cheerfulness in Nathan's voice.

"Whitey's calling for all of us. Basketball practice," Lucas turned to Haley and told her, "I think Brooke's calling for cheer practice, too."

"Alright. See you guys in a bit."

And with that, they were once again alone.

Nathan began to gather his things, obviously upset.

"I never wanted the divorce, Haley. That's why I wonder why you did." He said quietly.

Haley watched him leave, more confused than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, the drama . . . ;p ----Sera**

_Haley sat by the bedroom window that night, watching two couples kissing outside, as if it was the end of the world._

_A small tear trickled down her cheek. She remembered how things used to be – how she and Nathan were always like the couple outside. Now, it was like the fire just died, leaving nothing but a useless pile of ashes that you couldn't light anymore._

_She heard light footsteps heading towards the bedroom. She turned to see Nathan standing in the doorway._

"_Oh, you're still up?"_

_Haley stood, walking to him. "Yes, Nathan Scott, I am still up and do you want to know why? I'll tell you why; because I would naturally wonder why the hell my husband is still not home at past midnight!"_

"_Chill, Hales – I just went to take a walk." Nathan said, turning so he could take off his jacket._

"_A walk?!" Haley repeated. "You expect me to believe that you took a walk?"  
_

"_Well, yes because that's what I did."_

"_Who takes a walk at one in the morning?!"_

"_I do."_

"_Why can't you just say that you're seeing someone else instead of going through all the trouble of lying?" Haley demanded._

_Nathan stared at her in disbelief. "How could you even say that? I would never cheat on you."_

"_Oh, you mean like the time you said that you would never lie to me about your past and that you would never make things difficult for me?"_

"_Haley, the only reason why things are difficult for you is because you make it difficult."_

"_So what do you do? Sit back and watch it all happen?"_

_Nathan shook his head in exasperation. "You're obviously PMS-ing so I'll just let this go."_

_Haley let out a gasp of indignation. "I was just worried about you!"_

"_I'm alive, aren't I?" He asked irritably. "Look, I know that you're having a hard time right now but you don't have to take out your frustrations at me."_

"_See, this is why we always argue. You always blame me on everything! When the bills come and they have a big, red stamp that says _overdue_, it's because I'm not working hard enough. When you come home and the house is a mess, it's because I didn't clean. When there's no hot meal for you to come home to, it's because I was too lazy to bother cooking. What else are you going to blame me on? World hunger? Puberty?" Haley said shrilly._

"_You know what Hales, I think you're just trying to find a reason to argue with me." Nathan said accusingly._

"_I am not trying to find a reason, Nathan! You never help around the house, you always make a huge mess, and you always complain that your job sucks but what about me? I study, I work, I clean, I cook and I tend to your every need but it's still not enough for you!" Haley screamed._

_Nathan glared at her. "Do not make this my fault, Haley."_

"_My fault, your fault – is it always going to be this way?!" Tears were spilling down Haley's cheeks now. "We used to be happy, Nathan! We used to talk, and laugh, and tease each other! Now, you don't even bother to talk to me."_

"_That's not true –"_

"_Yes, it is! I wake up in the morning to cook you breakfast and when you come out to the kitchen, you don't even kiss me good morning! When we drive to school, you don't say a word! When I see you down the halls, you don't even notice me! When we come home, you just throw yourself on the couch and watch television!" Haley cried._

_Nathan reached out to hug her but she pushed him away in anger._

"_I don't know what happened, Nathan. I try to make things work out but you always just push me away. What did I do wrong, Nathan? Just tell me!"_

"_You didn't do anything wrong, Haley."_

"_Then why are we like this?! Are you tired of me?" Haley asked hysterically._

"_No –"_

"_Are you tired of this marriage? Are you tired of us?" Haley turned to the window._

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we should just sleep on this . . ."_

_She spun around to face him. "It's always going to be this way for you, isn't it? You're just going to let this go and pretend that I'm not miserable?"_

_His jaw dropped._

"_Surprised, aren't you? Well, I _am_ miserable. This whole thing makes me miserable. I miss you Nathan, I really do, but this marriage just seems to be a joke to you!" Haley cried._

_She closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall some more. "Maybe we just rushed into this marriage –"_

_For the first time that night, Nathan actually looked like he was about to cry. "Haley, no . . . we could make this work –"_

"_I'd like to believe you Nathan, but my heart was already broken a long time ago. I don't know if we could."_

"_What – what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that it's over."_

_Nathan pulled her into his arms. "No, Haley – no, it isn't –"_

_She shrugged him away. "It's over, Nathan."_

"_I love you, Haley. Please don't leave me."_

"_It's over, okay? It's over!"_

Somewhere, a voice that seemed to be very far away, was calling her name. "Haley . . . earth to Haley, can you hear me?"

She snapped out of her reverie to see Brooke and Peyton standing in front of her. "What's going on?"

"You were supposed to be getting changed into your uniform but when you were taking too long, we went to check up on you. Are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Haley shook her head. "Actually, no. Nathan and I had a fight awhile ago and I can't stop thinking about it."

"What did he say?" Peyton asked.

"He said that he never wanted the divorce. That fight we had was pretty awful and it was just blown all out of proportion. I was so mad and so lonely that I wanted it to end. Then when I realized that it was just a mistake, I tried calling him a million times. He never answered. Then he sent me those divorce papers and that's when I thought that it was really over. And now, I'm just so confused." Haley buried her face into Brooke's shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh, Hales –" Peyton hugged her. "You should talk to Nathan. You know, try and fix things."

"What if he won't listen to me?"

"Of course he will. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made out with you in the tutor center." Brooke said.

Haley looked up in surprise.

"I was passing by." She explained.

"Anyway, you could talk to Nathan after practice and you let us know how it goes, okay?" Peyton said.

"We're here for you, Tutor Girl." Brooke added.

"Thanks you guys. I love you both." Haley said gratefully, hugging them both.

* * *

All throughout cheer practice, Haley tried her best to ignore Nathan, who was only a few meters away from her, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

One was because she was thinking how hot he looked in his uniform, and the other was because she was trying to prep herself up talk to him. It was mostly the first part, but even so . . .

"Alright ladies, practice is over! Hit the showers before you stink up the place!" Coach Whitey called loudly, clapping his hands.

The team began to head out of the gym. Haley began to approach Nathan when Whitey intervened.

"Nathan, get your ass over here."

"Yeah, coach?"

"Tomorrow's game is going to be our ticket to the finals so I need you to get some rest and stop thinking about things you shouldn't be thinking about in the first place, do you hear me?" Whitey said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Nathan nodded.

"And get that head out of your ass. I want you to be able to shoot baskets tomorrow." Whitey added.

Nathan nodded again and left.

Haley watched him walk away, as if rooted to the spot where she was standing.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to talk to him!" Brooke demanded.

"I can't talk to him, Brooke! The game's tomorrow and he might get even more upset and they'll lose for sure!" Haley explained.

"You _have_ to talk to him! Otherwise, he'll think that you didn't even bother to try and talk to him! At least if you talked to him and he turned you down, he'll realize that you made an effort." Brooke insisted.

Haley still looked doubtful. "I don't know . . ."

"Hales, how many times in your life have you regretted not doing something in the right time?"

Brooke made a very good point.

She sighed in surrender. "Okay. I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Nathan opened the front door and saw Haley standing on his doorstep.

His initial reaction was to close the door but he was too stunned to do anything, much less say something.

"Nathan, we need to talk." Haley said.

"Look, I'll reschedule our tutoring tomorrow to next week, so it's no problem –" he began.

"It's not that. I want to talk to you about us – our divorce." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

"There's nothing to talk about." Nathan said gruffly.

"Yes, there is! Nathan, please. Let's just talk about this." Haley pleaded.

He stepped aside so that she could walk in.

When they were both seated on the couch, Haley began, "I thought about what you said today. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is! Don't you remember that night when we fought? I was practically begging you to change your mind!" He cried. "I never wanted us to be over. Never."

Haley lowered her head, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't, either."

"Then why did you say it was?!"

She stood up, her back turned from him. "I didn't really mean it to be over. I was furious that night. I was lonely and I desperately needed you but you were never there. I felt like we were falling apart and it hurt me more than anything that you could just go on disregarding me – us."

He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry, Hales. I just – I didn't want to be unappreciative. I didn't even realize that I was. I'm so sorry that I had to put you through all of that when you deserved so much more. Maybe the divorce was really for the best –"

"No, it's not! Nathan, when I kissed you in the River Court, I felt more alive than I ever have in so long! I don't know if I sound ridiculously stupid but maybe this divorce was meant to show us that we're meant for each other – that even with all that arguing and all that loss in communication, we could give us another try." Haley said.

"You're serious? You want to give us another try?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

She nodded against his chest. "I still love you."

"I've always loved you, Haley."

Haley looked up into his eyes, her longing mirrored in his.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her, feeling the familiar surge of happiness once again. The kiss immediately became more passionate as his mouth moved over hers with unbridled desire. His hand began to slip beneath her shirt as he lifted her up towards the bedroom.

Haley suddenly stopped kissing him. "Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom." Nathan answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but we can't."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Nathan, you have a game tomorrow. You need to rest." Haley informed him primly.

"Yes, but I could also use the exercise. Don't you know that exercise should be done regularly?" Nathan began to playfully kiss her earlobe and moving down. "And by regularly, I mean over and over and over and over –"

Haley lifted his face to hers and whispering, "We get the idea."

**Any thoughts? Please let me know . . . thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, your reviews are so amazing . . . thank you so, so much! Please keep them coming! ----Sera**

Haley's eyes fluttered open, looking around. She saw Nathan lying next to her, his arm around her waist.

She carefully lifted his arm off her and wrapping a blanket around her naked body, stood up. Haley glanced at Nathan, who was still fast asleep. She went to the window, realizing that it was almost sunrise.

_They both fell on the bed, kissing passionately and fumbling with their clothes._

"_Damn this zipper," Nathan muttered as he tried to unzip his jeans._

_Haley's lips were already making their way down his chest. "You need to wear gartered pants more."_

_She froze when she saw a chain around his neck, his wedding ring the pendant. "Nate –"_

"_I never really got rid of it," He said quietly. He noticed her sudden hesitation. "I love you, Haley. I always have."_

_She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "Show me you love me."_

A mischievous smile spread across her face. He did show her alright, three times last night, to be exact.

"Good morning." Nathan's voice suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.

She spun around. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just now. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I don't know – I reckon you'd pretty exhausted from last night and that you'd probably wake up around ten or something." Nathan teased, playing with her fingers.

"You know me, Nathan. I'm a morning person." Haley said.

"I'd be one, too if I wake up to this everyday." He whispered as he pulled her on top of him so he could kiss her. Haley's lips quickly parted beneath his and gave him all the room to explore her mouth. They rolled to the middle of the bed so that he was now lying above her.

His lips played with her earlobe as they left a seductive trail down her neck, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

"Nathan – you – school – now . . ." Haley moaned, trying to push him off her but she was too caught up in the sensations she was experiencing that it was pointless. Instead, she dug her fingernails deep into his shoulders, arching herself against him.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring loudly. Haley tore her lips off his, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Ignore it – maybe they'll call you later." Nathan said hopefully, trying to pull her to him.

The ringing was getting to be annoyingly persistent. Haley stood up, tossing their clothes around in the hope of finding her cell phone.

"Ah-ha, here it is," Haley cried triumphantly, bending down to pick it up. "Oh my God, it's Brooke –"

She smiled slightly when Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, pouting in the cutest way and muttering something about "stupid phone calls." Haley gave him a quick kiss then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke screamed, making Haley hold the phone at arm's length. When she was sure that Brooke was done screaming, she tentatively placed the phone on her ear. "Oh my God, Haley! Peyton and I thought you were dead!"

"It's about time you answered our calls. We were just about to file a missing person's report." Peyton added.

They were obviously on loudspeaker.

"I called you five times last night! Are you okay? Did someone kidnap you? How much ransom do they want? Peyton's paying for it, by the way –"

"_Brooke_!"

Haley laughed. "I'm fine, you guys. And no, I didn't get kidnapped."

"So where are you, then? We were worried sick!" Peyton demanded.

"I'm in Nathan's place right now and –"

"_What_?!" Brooke shrieked. "Oh my God, you _have_ to tell us everything!"

"Look, I have to go. I'll tell you everything when I get to school, okay? No, Brooke, I won't leave anything out. Thanks, Peyton. See you later. 'Bye."

"Are they just about done yelling into your ear? I swear, I could hear them both all the way here." Nathan said irritably.

Haley laughed, climbing on the bed. "Yeah, they're done," she seductively bit his lower lip, feeling his entire body shudder all of a sudden. "But _we're_ not."

* * *

"Aren't you walking me to class or something?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, tiptoeing so she could give him a peck on the lips. "Isn't that what boys usually do?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to show everyone that we're finally back together again." He explained.

Truthfully, Haley felt that Nathan didn't really need to do that. They both went to school with his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist and most of the student body already saw them making out in the parking lot a few minutes ago. She was pretty sure that by lunch, the entire school already knew.

Normally, she would've cared what people thought but she didn't this time. She was too happy to care.

"I have class soon. I'll just see you later, okay?" Haley turned to leave but he grabbed her arm to pull her against him.

"One last kiss?" He asked rather pleadingly.

She nodded, letting him kiss her deeply again, losing herself in his dizzying touch. She pushed him away. "If we don't stop, we could have sex right here."

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" Nathan taunted.

"I'll see you later," Haley repeated firmly, hearing the school bell ring. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered.

* * *

"There you are! Where the hell were you all day?!" Brooke demanded.

"Sorry, I was really busy –"

"Exchanging saliva with Nathan? I saw you two in the parking lot." Peyton cut in.

Haley winced. "Yeah, about that –"

"You had sex with him last night, didn't you?!" Brooke cried.

Haley hit her on the shoulder and hissed, "Brooke! Not so loud – and yes, I did."

Both Peyton and Brooke screamed with delight, making a dozen people in the vicinity stare at them. "I knew it!"

"So are you guys together again, or something?" Brooke asked.

_Nathan and Haley lay in bed, his arm around her shoulders while she snuggled up against him._

"_Tell me what you're thinking." Nathan said, as his fingers played with her blond hair._

"_It's not that important – I was just wondering – and I don't know if you'll agree with me – or if you'll get insulted – which would really suck –" The rest of her words were drowned as Nathan pressed his lips to hers._

"_Babe, you're rambling again." He reminded kindly as he pulled away._

"_Don't you think we kind of rushed to this? I mean, one second I was crying and trying to explain things and the next second, we're making out and stumbling to the bedroom. I'm not even sure if you heard a word I said. For all I know, you could've just been thinking strategies on how to unbutton my top while I was talking or something." Haley explained._

_Nathan actually burst out laughing. "You're so adorable, you know that?"_

"_Being serious here," she said, her brow raised._

"_Hey, I heard every word you said, and just so you know, I didn't plan on thins to happen – although I was hoping it would." Nathan grinned._

_She glared up at him._

"_We'll take things slow from now on and see where things go, is that alright?" He asked._

_Haley nodded, burying her face into his chest._

"_I love you so much, Hales."_

Haley snapped out of her reverie, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

**Okay, I know this chapter is mostly Naley fluff and I'm not quite sure what feedback I'm going to get. I just hope you guys liked the fluff! (To B.P. Davis, I'm really sorry but it's coming up in Chapter 19 or so. I promise. ;p)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love all your reviews . . . (hugs for all) Please don't get tired of typing out reviews because I love typing out all my chapters. And I have a couple of VERY interesting surprises in store for you. Read to find out! ------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **I don't know if there is such a team as the "Wolverines" but if ever there is one, I don't own it and it's purely coincidence that they got into this chapter. Oh, and I don't own One Tree Hill, either.

"Good afternoon everyone! Marvin McFadden speaking and I would just like to remind you all of tonight's game– the Ravens versus the Wolverines. Don't forget that this is their ticket to the Finals so if you want to show your support, please come over to the school gym tonight at seven! Happy weekend everybody!" Mouth's voice rang over the intercom as students filed out to leave.

"Hey," Haley said cheerfully, running towards Nathan.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Hey, Hales. How was your day?"

"It was alright – nothing to brag about out." She answered, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Nathan raised a brow at her. "Even the tutoring part?"

Haley smiled slightly, remembering their little rendezvous in the tutoring center when she was supposed to be giving him a lesson.

"Especially the tutoring part," she teased.

He playfully rumpled her hair. "Hey, it's not my fault that the table was too hard – I told you it was better to just stand –"

"As much as I would love to stand here and listen to my best friend and my brother talk about their sex lives, I'd rather not." Lucas said sourly, interrupting them both.

Haley laughed. "I didn't see you there, Luke."

"Sorry about that man, it's just that I'm trying to explain to Haley why having sex on a table is wrong - not to mention completely unsanitary for the poor people who are going to be using the said table –" Nathan began.

"I think you've just given me nightmares to last me a month." Lucas said, trauma evident on his good-looking face.

"Hey guys. Are you all going to Rachel's party tonight after the game?" Jake asked, joining them.

"Rachel's having a party?" Nathan asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be celebrating the outcome of the game tonight." Jake explained.

"But what if we lose?" Lucas asked.

"Then it's a Damn-I-Can't-Believe-We-Lost party." Brooke said, grinning. She and Peyton just joined them.

"Wait a second – why did you all unanimously agree to go to _Rachel Gattina's_ party?" Haley asked all of a sudden.

"Oh c'mon, Hales – Rachel is filthy rich and you can bet on it that the party is going to be huge." Peyton said.

"Besides, if we go, they'll be a lot of rooms for us to try out." Nathan whispered to Haley devilishly.

Lucas heard him, clapped his hands to ears and began yelling loudly, "La, la, la, la, I didn't hear anything – happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts!"

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked questioningly.

"Don't ask." Haley giggled.

* * *

"_You seem to be a bit distracted." Nathan observed. He and Haley were in the River Court, talking._

_She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I was just – thinking about my last test. I don't think I did all that well."_

_He smiled. "Of course you did. You're Haley James, for God's sake – you're _my_ Tutor Girl."_

_Haley hugged him, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his intoxicating scent with contentment._

"_Where were you during free period? Peyton said you went somewhere." Nathan asked curiously._

"_What? Oh, I went to buy a few groceries. After the game tonight, Brooke and I won't have much time to go grocery-shopping now." Haley lied quickly._

"_I wanted to spend a little time with you." He explained, playing with the hair on her nape._

"_You're already spending time with me now." Haley said, stroking his cheek with her thumb._

"_I love you, Haley." Nathan said before leaning down to kiss her passionately._

_When they pulled away from each other, Haley smiled. "I love you, too."_

"Good luck tonight." A voice said from behind Nathan.

He spun around to see Haley standing in the doorway of the boys' locker room. "What're you doing here?"

"I just came to wish you good luck." Haley threw herself into his arms and kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Thank you, but I don't really need it."

"You don't?"

Nathan grinned at her. "You're cheering for me, aren't you?"

"Miss James, I don't believe you're a member of the basketball team – or a member of the male gender. So may I ask what you're doing in the boys' locker room?" Whitey said, startling both Nathan and Haley.

"I'm sorry Coach. I'll be leaving now." Haley apologized.

"Oh, and Miss James?"

"Yeah, Coach?"

There was a small smirk on Whitey's face. "Easy on the celebrating tonight. I want him to still be able to walk properly, you know."

* * *

"Hey Tutor Girl, what are you wearing tonight?" Brooke asked excitedly, plopping herself on Haley's bed.

"My cheerleading uniform, duh," she replied.

"No, I meant what are you wearing for the party tonight? You can't possibly wear your uniform to the party, which would be insane because the game's actually over. I say go for that black halter and that skirt we bought on sale last week – then you can 'borrow' Peyton's black heels to go with it –" Brooke said in a nonstop manner as she threw Haley's clothes all over the place.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Haley said distractedly.

Brooke spun around in sudden suspicion. "Something's on your mind."

"No, there isn't –"

"I'm not an idiot, Tutor Girl. You usually get all pissed and mad at me when I raid your closet and make a huge mess but you're just sitting there staring at your shoes."

"That's nice." Haley mumbled.

Worried, Brooke sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered in a rather monotonous tone.

Brooke bent to pick up a hideous-looking top. "You want to wear this tonight?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hah, see? Something is _definitely_ wrong. Even _you_ wouldn't wear this – this thing. I can't even call it a top," She shuddered and tossed the top away. "Tell me what's wrong."

Haley sighed in defeat. "Alright – but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone, not Lucas or Peyton or Jake – and especially not Nathan, do you hear me?"

"Wait – I'm the only one who knows?"

"Yes, but I'll tell them. You're just going to be the first to know."

Haley stood up, pacing the floor. _How am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell everyone?_

Brooke patiently waited for Haley to calm herself.

Then, she turned to her, trembling and with tears brimming in her eyes. "Brooke, I – I think I'm pregnant."

**Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can! ----Sera**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I get to the story, I'd like to say a couple of stuff – just to get it out of the way. **

**First, I made Haley tell Brooke that she thinks she's pregnant because Brooke just so happened to be the first person she saw and as you might have noticed, they've become quite close over the previous chapters.**

**Second, some of you have expected Haley to be pregnant, while some of you haven't. I'm actually pretty glad about it because the whole pregnancy thing was just **_**half**_** of the surprise – which leads me to . . .**

**Lastly, I have a very, VERY huge shocker at the end of the chapter but before you guys skip on to the last part, let me remind you that you have to read the WHOLE chapter before you understand why or how it happened. Yes, I purposely put it there to make you guys suffer. Haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill is definitely not mine (trust me, I've checked more than once). Also, I would like to give full credit to a certain B.P. Davis for making this chapter possible. Thank you so much, Kristin! You rock!

_The crowd was going wild as Mouth's excited voice filled the entire school gym. "Lucas Scott has the ball – he's looking for an open teammate – he sees Nathan – fifteen seconds on the clock – Nathan tries to make shot but is blocked – ten seconds left – he passes it to Jake Jagelski – back to Lucas – six seconds – back to Nathan – he makes a shot – can he do it – three seconds – two – one . . ."_

_The gym suddenly waited in hush, hoping, praying . . . _

"_The ball is through! The Ravens win! The Ravens are going to the finals!" Mouth shouted. Everyone from Tree Hill High was in an uproar._

_The basketball team ran to the middle of the court, hugging each other and yelling._

"_Nathan!" Haley called, running towards him._

_He pulled her into his arms, lifted her into the air and kissed her senseless._

"_I'm so proud of you, Nathan! You were amazing!" Haley said happily._

_They kissed with unreserved desire as if nobody else was with them._

"_Could you please stop sucking Haley's face so we could congratulate you?" Peyton and Brooke asked from behind them._

_They tore apart, Haley blushing slightly._

_The both hugged him, proud of what his winning shot. "Haley's right, Nate. You were amazing out there." Peyton remarked._

"_Thanks. I thought I'd never play that well again." Nathan said, grinning._

_Haley looked up at him, her heart clenching painfully with guilt. He was so happy – evidently happier than he had ever been for so long._

_She couldn't tell him now. She couldn't ruin it – not now._

"_Babe, are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly. Somehow, Peyton and Brooke were already gone._

"_I'm fine, really," Haley stood on tiptoe so she could give him a reassuring kiss. "I love you, Nathan. You were more than amazing."_

"You're – you're pregnant -?" Brooke repeated, dropping all the clothes she was holding.

"Well, I _think_ I am. I haven't been feeling all too well lately. I've been getting weaker and I threw up thrice this week. I thought I was just going to get the flu but I missed my period the other day…" Haley's voice began to shake. "I went to buy a pregnancy test during free period and I just tried it now."

"What does it say?" Brooke asked.

"I – I don't know. I can't look at it."

"Oh, Tutor Girl…" She hugged her. "Tell you what, why don't we look at it together?"

Haley nodded weakly. Trembling, she picked up the stick from the cup and turned it over.

"Oh my God –" Haley whispered, collapsing on the floor.

"_I thought you were on the pill!" Nathan shouted._

"_I am on the pill but you know how those things don't always work!" Haley screamed._

"_You probably didn't take it on the right time then." He accused._

_One brow shot up. "So it's my fault that I'm supposedly 'pregnant' now?"_

"_Well, yes because one, you were taking the pills and two, you're carrying the baby!"_

"_It's your fault too because one, you told me to take the pill and two, it's your child!" Haley yelled._

"_I don't want a damn kid, Haley! I have a basketball scholarship I don't want to lose!" Nathan cried._

"_Fine. You can just lose me instead." Haley said quietly. And with that, she left._

Haley sobbed uncontrollably into Brooke's shoulder, remembering that awful pregnancy scare they had.

"It could just be a mistake. I mean, this is a kit that you buy in any convenience store. It could be wrong." Brooke said, trying to soothe her.

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I know, which is why I took another pregnancy test in the lab of the hospital. They're going to call me tonight –"

Her voice died when her cell phone began to ring. For a while, all they could do was stare at it.

"Answer it, Haley."

"I – can't."

"You have to."

"You answer it then."

Haley pressed the answer button and quickly handed it to Brooke so she couldn't object any further.

Brooke glared at her then raised the phone to her ear. "Hello? No, this isn't Haley James. I'm her – uh, sister. She was feeling a bit nervous so she asked me to take the call. What do you mean you can't tell me the result?! Fine, wait for her to decide to talk to you while realizing that you're going to be paying for a ridiculously expensive phone bill…" The indignation in her voice suddenly wore off. "Oh. I'll – I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you."

"Well? What did they say?" Haley asked anxiously.

"You're a month pregnant. I'm so sorry, Haley."

-

"You've been so distant tonight. What's wrong?" Nathan asked Haley.

They were outside of Rachel's house, talking. His arms were around her small body as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I wasn't being distant."

"Sure, you were. Every time I would kiss you in front of someone, you'd suddenly stiffen up. I asked you thrice if you wanted to go up to one of the rooms but you just ignored me. We've been out here for half an hour now and you haven't said a word." Nathan pointed out.

Haley was quiet.

"See?" He spun her around so she was facing him.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me then."

Haley kissed him gently, hoping that the kiss would make him half-deaf or something.

When they pulled apart, her lower lip began trembling. "Tell me you'll love me no matter what."

"I'll love you no matter what." Nathan promised.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He squeezed her hadn in reassurance.

Haley looked up at him and said the words so quietly that at first, she thought he didn't hear her. But he did.

"You're – you're _pregnant_?" Nathan stammered.

"Yes, I just got the results awhile ago and –"

He clutched her by the shoulders in panic. "Haley – please tell me you're kidding. Please…"

Haley pushed him away. "How could you think I'm kidding about something like this?"

"No – no – I'm not ready for a kid, Haley. We both aren't."

"Well, the 'kid' is _our_ child, whether you like it or not! The 'kid' is going to be your son or daughter and that's the way it's going to be."

"What about our future, Haley?" Nathan asked in a terrified whisper.

"This baby's our future now. There's nothing we could do."

Nathan stared at her, a wild expression on his face. "I – I have to go think about this –"

"Nathan!"

It was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

"You're _what_?!" Brooke shouted. 

"I'm breaking up with you." Eric said smoothly.

"You mean you came to this party just to break up with me and look for a rebound girl?!" Brooke asked shrilly.

"Pretty good idea, huh?"

She let out a gasp of indignation. "You're one hell of an asshole, Eric."

He grinned arrogantly. "You seriously thought I was going to stay with you longer than a month? Please, I have a long list of girls' numbers just waiting to be used."

Brooke was seething with anger. "That's good because your list is probably longer than your dick anyway."

And with that, she stormed off to the bar.

* * *

Haley walked to Nathan's house the next day, hoping that things would get better between them after they talked – that is, if he'd let her _in _the house. 

Last night was a nightmare. After Nathan left her outside, Haley lost all eagerness to have fun so she went home. Even there, his words were ringing in her ears and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

_It's not your fault you're pregnant. Nathan should have the balls to stand by you._ A voice in her mind said.

_You've been saying that all night. It's getting pretty old. _Another voice said.

"Haley, where are you off to?" It was Lucas, who was already jogging towards her.

"I'm going to talk to Nathan. You?"

"I'm going to exchange my basketball jersey with his. It got mixed up by accident." Lucas said, lifting up a jersey with the number 23 on it.

"That's great. I could use all the moral support while walking there." Haley said.

Lucas put an arm around her shoulders. "I heard about that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, really. I just couldn't find you all day." She explained.

"It's going to be okay, Hales."

"That's kind of impossible, after Nathan's reaction last night." Haley said ruefully.

"Hey, you're going to talk to him right? Maybe it'll work out." He assured her.

They finally reached the apartment. To their surprise, the front door was unlocked. They walked in, looking around.

"Nate? Anybody home?" Lucas called.

Suddenly, they heard a scuffle in the bedroom.

Haley opened the door and nearly let out a scream.

Brooke and Nathan were standing in the middle of the bedroom, apparently changing. Nathan was wearing boxer shorts while Brooke was wearing his shirt. The rest of their clothes were strewn all over the floor.

"_Brooke_?!"

"_Nathan_?!"

**I **_**know**_** you'd have thoughts on this chapter, so please click that "go" button next to the "submit a review" option. You know you want to. ;p**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know all you guys are excited to find out what **_**really**_** happened, but please read this before you skip ahead to the story.**

**I was reading your reviews and I couldn't help but laugh, because I appreciate all your reactions and it's so fun reading them – so thank you very much and keep them coming. I totally wasn't expecting that it would be so much. Please don't hate Brooke or Nathan (even though it's a practically a given that you would) and keep the faith alive for Naley and Brucas. Also, please don't hate me for the twist - it _is_ fan fiction, after all and I actually enjoyed writing the drama. It wouldn't be OTH without it. I love y'all. ------Sera**

**Disclaimer: **I am a humble teenager who is afraid of lawyers, so I'm not claiming anything. I give credit to B.P. Davis again for making this chapter and the previous one possible. Thank you so much!

"Haley – it's not what you think –" Brooke began, her voice high-pitched in panic.

"I thought we were friends!" Haley screamed.

"We are!"

"Then what the hell is this?!?!" Haley demanded.

"Hales, don't blame this on Brooke –" Nathan started.

"Oh, so you're on _her _side now? I'm not surprised because you just slept with her after I told you I was pregnant! Is this how you really don't want your child, Nathan?! You'd cheat on me?!" Haley shouted. She was crying hysterically now. "I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to Lucas – to our child?!"

"I'm sorry –"

"_Sorry_?! _Sorry_?! How many times have you told that word to me, Nathan? And how many times have I told you that it's okay? Well you know what, it's not okay now. It will never _be_ okay, because I get the message. You don't want me – fine. I get it. And as far as your child is concerned – don't worry. He'll never you know you exist. He'll never know that we _ever_ existed."

And with that, she ran away, crying.

"Haley!" Nathan called but before he could run after her, he was blocked by Lucas.

"You asshole – you call yourself my brother?!" Lucas shouted, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Nate – let me explain –"

"You knew I was in love with Brooke but you still slept with her!" Lucas roared.

"_You're in love with me_?!" Brooke repeated, taken aback.

"Yes Brooke, I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now but I was scared because you never seemed to see me more than just a friend – and now I know why." Lucas said, his voice full of hurt and resentment.

"Luke, it was an accident –"

"So it was an accident when Nathan came home and you just so happened to wind up here and a strong wind suddenly blew, causing all your clothes to fall off, then you fell asleep?" He asked sarcastically.

Lucas turned to Nathan and punched him, making him fall to the floor. "I am furious about the fact that you slept with the girl I love – but I am even more furious that you'd hate Haley so much for getting pregnant that you'd cheat on her! Haley is my best friend and you have hurt her too many times for me to let this go! She loved you like hell, Nathan! She loved you more than you have ever known! You're one lucky bastard and you were just stupid enough to screw up all over again. How many times are you going to hurt her again, Nathan?!" He raised his fist again.

"Lucas – enough!" Brooke shouted.

He shook his head sadly at her. "You were her friend, Brooke and you just threw it all away! Why should I even listen to you now?"

Brooke was sobbing but Lucas didn't care.

"If I hit you a hundred times right now, it still wouldn't compare to how hurt Haley is. You can never take that back," Lucas told Nathan. "You never changed, did you?"

He threw Nathan's basketball jersey to the floor. "Looks like you scored the winning shot, Nathan Scott."

Then he was gone.

* * *

_Nathan felt like he was going to collapse if he didn't find a chair now. How could this happen to him – of all times, of all people . . . he didn't want a child now! He was still in high school! He had a great basketball career ahead of him. He wasn't going to let that go easily – but then he saw Haley – holding _their_child –_

_God, he didn't know what he wanted. Of course if anyone had to be the mother of his child, it would be Haley but it was too soon. He wasn't ready for a kid, and neither was she._

_He stumbled onto the bar, hoping a few hard drinks would take his mind off what he just heard. Nathan chose to push aside the nagging thoughts that it was both stupid and wrong. Who gave a damn about right and wrong now?_

_He was too depressed to care._

_Nathan showed the bartender his fake I.D. and ordered a few shots of tequila and vodka, which he all drank in one sitting. It wasn't long until he was dizzy and practically unaware of what was going on around him._

_Somebody could have been shot in the house and Nathan still wouldn't have noticed._

"_A – shot – tequila –" Nathan told the bartender, his voice already slurred._

"_Haven't you had enough of these?" The bartender asked worriedly._

_Nathan grabbed him by the collar and moved him closer. "My father's the fucking mayor and I can fucking do whatever I want, you fucking hear me?"_

"_Alright, alright –" the bartender said and quickly poured him another shot._

"_Give me another one – and put some vodka in it!" Nathan demanded, slamming the bar with his fist. He immediately downed the shot when it was handed to him._

_Yes, he could feel the pain numbing – he was going to forget that Haley ever said what she said – whatever it was._

_Whoever said that drinking alcohol when you're depressed is wrong should be hanged. He was clearly an idiot. Nathan was feeling better already._

"_You're making everyone stare." A voice said behind him._

"_I know I'm hot." Nathan said carelessly as he motioned for a beer this time._

"_Your ego will be the death of you." It was a girl as she took a seat on the stool next to him._

_Nathan squinted at her. "Brooke?"_

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked, ordering for shots as well. She didn't know how long she had been drinking now but she didn't care. Eric was an asshole and she was drinking away the memory of him. That was what she did all the time and tonight was no exception._

_He shrugged. "I don't remember – but that's really the point why I'm here. You?"_

"_Same. I don't really know why I'm drinking right now, but it feels hella good and I want to get away from it all." Brooke said._

_Nathan eyed her strangely. "So do I."_

_They didn't know how it happened, but the next thing they knew, they were stumbling into Nathan's bedroom, heavily making-out. They both fell on the bed as they fumbled with their clothes._

_Despite how lightheaded Nathan was feeling, he couldn't help but hear voices in his head yelling at him to stop – but he couldn't. He was lost in his emotions – lost in – __God, what was he doing?! He was kissing Brooke Davis – a girl he had no feelings for whatsoever. She was Haley's friend!_

_This is going to take the pain away – sex isn't going to make things better – and sex with Brooke sure as hell wasn't._

_He pushed her away, panting. "Brooke – we can't do this –"_

"_Can't do what?" She asked, frowning with her eyes cross-eyed. She was still drunk._

"_This – we can't have sex just because you just broke up with your boyfriend and I'm depressed about Haley. It's wrong – on so many levels that haven't been invented yet." Nathan said, taking a deep breath. "I love Haley – I can't do this to her."_

_They sat in silence for how long – both completely immersed in their thoughts. Before they knew it, it was already morning._

"_She'd hate me forever if she ever found out about this." Brooke mumbled._

"_Which is why she won't –" Nathan tossed her a shirt. "Wear this and try to clean up this place while I try to call Haley."_

_Then the door flew open._

_Nathan looked up in horror as he saw Haley and Lucas standing by the doorway._

"Nate –" Brooke began. "I'm so sorry –"

"Just leave, Brooke." He said quietly, burying his face into his hands.

"But –"

"Go."

_How could I be so stupid?_ Nathan thought, as he started to cry.

**Leave a lot of reviews and I'll post tomorrow. ----Sera**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Before you move onto the actual story, please bear with another ridiculously long author's note. Read the whole thing because I have a ahem, ahem spoiler at the end of this note.**

**First of all, thank you for all your reactions. I know the twist isn't something you guys would naturally want for Naley, but please don't hate me or the story. I happen to love happy endings as much as I love Naley. ;p**

**Second, this is One Tree Hill and as you guys already know, anything can happen and even the most perfect relationships have their shocking, God-This-Sucks moments. Trust me.**

**I love the Baley relationship and personally, if I were Haley, I'd hate Brooke forever, but I'm not and like I just said, I love happy endings. Rest assured, they're still going to be friends. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible and so, it's going to take a little something-something ahem, ahem to make them friends again. As for Naley getting together again, maybe that something-something might just help them as well.**

* * *

Nathan walked to Haley's apartment in the hopes of talking to her. Before she could even step on the sidewalk of her house, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Don't even think of coming one step closer." Haley's voice warned. The shakiness of her voice told him that she had just been crying.

"Ah, so you were watching me?" Nathan asked, unable to suppress the smirk on his face.

"I just happened to look out the window." Haley said in annoyance.

He looked up, hoping to see her face peeping through any of the windows but she wasn't. "I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Haley, let me explain – please –"

"I don't need to hear your pathetic explanation. Go away."

Ignoring her objections, Nathan marched to her doorstep and began slamming his fist on the door. "Open the door, Haley!"

"Quit banging on the door and quit being a pain in the ass!" Haley told him.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and let me explain!" He said into the phone.

"I hope you have some form of entertainment with you because you're going to be standing on that doorstep for a _long_ time." Haley said curtly, cutting the line short.

He swore, pocketing his phone. "Damn it Haley, at least hear me out!" Nathan shouted.

There was no reply.

"I have a fucking hangover that is killing me and I'm fucking exhausted so please talk to me!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you to be exhausted after cheating on me last night – and don't you dare slam that door again or I'll call the police!" Haley shouted from the window.

"I am not leaving, Haley! You can count on that!"

Haley sighed, closing her eyes and began to cry some more. She didn't give a damn if Nathan would live on her doorstep just waiting for her to let him explain. He cheated on her and it was the most unforgivable thing he could possibly do.

She saw what she saw and she had no intention of reliving it again – much less hearing it from him. Besides, hearing his voice only made her feel worse. What more if she saw him again? Maybe she'd slap him for being such a goddamned asshole all the time. It wasn't fair.

Haley rose and dragged herself to the shower. She turned it on full blast, letting the hot water seep through her clothes. She didn't give a damn on how hot the water was or that she could get third-degree burns.

All she knew was, no physical pain could ever equal what she was going though. It was far worse than hell itself.

_I don't want to love him anymore – he'll only hurt me the longer I stay . . . I don't want to get hurt anymore . . . I have to be strong for our – __**my**__ child._

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan arrived home that night to see Haley fast asleep on the bed, the moonlight streaming through the window and illuminating her beautiful features._

_He walked to her and tenderly pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled and sleepily whispered, "Hey baby."_

"_I'm sorry for waking you." He apologized, stroking her hair._

"_It's okay. I don't mind waking up to you," Haley said, intertwining her fingers with his. "How was the big basketball meeting?"_

"_Well, if you want to know, your best friend kicked my ass in basketball practice." Nathan admitted sheepishly._

_Haley smiled. "Go Luke."_

"_Hey, why aren't you cheering _me_ on?" He demanded in mock indignation._

"_Baby, I cheer you on every day," she said, moving so he could lie next to her. "Besides, even if Luke kicked your ass today, at least I'm here to make it all better."_

_Nathan raised a brow suggestively. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"_

"_Oh, I'm implying a _lot_ of things – and it would probably take me all night to send the message." Haley teased, kissing his neck._

"_I have all night." He said, his breathing suddenly shallow._

_Her teeth closed around his earlobe, making his entire body jerk with need. She unbuttoned his shirt while leaving wet kisses down his chest. She was just about to loosen his belt buckle when Nathan stopped her._

"_No – fair – you're still – fully – clothed." He panted._

_Haley grinned. "That's why you're here."_

_Nathan quickly tore off her clothes and after scrambling out of his, he lay back on top of her. His mouth came crashing down on hers as his tongue hungrily went in search of hers. She moaned into his mouth, digging her fingernails deep into his shoulders. His lips and tongue moved to her neck, then lingered on her breasts, making her arch against him. "Oh my God -"_

_A finger slipped into her, causing her to scream his name. He teased with her for a while, preparing her for what was to come next. He kissed her deeply again as another finger slipped in. His lips replaced his fingers, teasing her some more – waiting for her to be on the brink before he could do anything else. Haley was going insane with all the sensations she was experiencing._

"_I – need you now, Nathan –" Haley whispered pleadingly._

"_I love you, Haley…" He whispered breathlessly._

_Haley nodded against his sweaty shoulder._

"_Tell me you love me." Nathan insisted, kissing her gently._

"_I love you so much, Nathan." She said._

_He abruptly entered her, making her scream again. "I love you, and that's all that matters."_

Haley sank down on the tiled floor, sobbing in agony. "I thought you loved me, Nathan..."

* * *

Lucas sat on the one of the picnic benches in the River Court, watching a few small boats pass by. He had been there all day, thinking – hating Brooke – hating Nathan – hating himself for even falling in love with her – and hating life.

When he saw Nathan and Brooke that morning, he was so angry that he practically felt his blood boil. He wanted nothing but to beat the crap out of Nathan for hurting Haley and sleeping with Brooke.

He tried calling Haley for the umpteenth time but once again, she was on voice mail.

"_Hi, you've reached Haley's voice mail. You know what to do_."

"Hales – it's Luke – and I know this is probably the hundredth time I've tried calling you, but you're not answering the phone and I'm getting worried. When I left that asshole's place, you were already gone. Please call me back, Hales. Talk to me – we'll get through this together, okay? I love you, buddy."

"Not as much as I love you."

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I love all the reviews! Please, please keep them coming because they inspire me to write more and I know you guys would really like that. Thanks! ----Sera**

**Disclaimer: **I could pretend all I want, but OTH is still not mine. Damn you, Mark Schwahn.

Lucas turned to see Brooke standing behind him.

"Any room for me on that picnic table?" She asked.

"There isn't a bed or sign of Nathan anywhere here, so I'm not quite sure of what to answer." Lucas grunted.

Brooke winced. "I'll take that as an odd way of saying yes." She sat next to him, wincing again when he moved a good couple inches away from her.

She hesitantly touched his arm and he jerked her hand off.

"I don't want it to be this way between us, Luke." Brooke said softly.

"I didn't want you to sleep with Nathan, either and look how nicely that turned out." He said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Yeah. Right." Lucas snorted.

"I have an idea; instead of making all these ridiculous assumptions, why don't you listen to me explain for once?" Brooke asked hotly.

"Why should I even listen to you?" He asked in a very accusing tone. "Frankly, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, so consider yourself lucky that I'm just worried about Haley – whom you happen to hurt really badly."

"You're not being very fair, Lucas!"

Lucas stood up, shaking in anger. "You expect _me_ to be fair what I just saw?! You try to be me that moment – walking into my brother and the love of my life –" he stopped himself. "Sorry – I mean the _ex­-_love of my life."

"I expect you to understand –" Brooke began.

He actually burst out laughing, in a sardonic sort of way. "Tell me, Brooke – how exactly do I understand a situation where my heart is ripped out from my chest and practically stepped on?"

She was crying freely now. "And you don't think I wasn't hurt by all of this?! I was – and am hurt by all this! You think I wanted to break up with my lame excuse for a boyfriend, go and get wasted then wind up with Nathan?! I don't! Not only did I lose my best friend in the world but I also lost the only guy I've ever truly loved – all because they think something happened last night when nothing really did!"

Lucas stared at her in utter shock, his jaw dropped. Did he just hear her say….?

"Nathan and I never slept together! We were both feeling miserable and it just so happened that we went to the bar to drown ourselves in alcohol! We went to his bedroom but nothing happened because he stopped it! He said he didn't want to hurt Haley because he loved her! Nothing happened, Luke!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke –" Lucas began, reaching out to her but she pushed him away.

"So _now_ you change your mind about me?! Screw you, Lucas Scott! You stand there, making me feel all guilty about something that didn't really happen when you cheated on me, too!" She laughed derisively at the questioning look on his face. "Remember Peyton – remember what you did?! But I let it go – I forgave Peyton and I forgave you! I'm sorry about opening old wounds again but what you did was just as unforgivable! You weren't drunk when you were sneaking around behind my back – and you didn't care! At least I had the decency to stop! You wouldn't have stopped if I didn't find out!"

He was staring at her, stunned and speechless.

Brooke was choking on her own words, so she sobbed for a while. He didn't dare to come close and comfort her.

"Since I'm being honest now, why don't I tell you about my feelings for you? I've never – and I repeat – _never_ gotten over you, Lucas! I never told you that I still had a thing for you because I didn't want to get hurt again – and I thought that it wouldn't last long…" Her voice trailed off. When she spoke again, her voice was trembling.

"It did – and I did my best to be happy with us being friends – don't get me wrong – it was great – but . . . it's not fair for me to keep holding on to something that didn't seem to come, right? That's why I kept hooking up with so many guys because I hoped I'd forget about you – but I never could…"

"Brooke, I'm sorry –" Lucas said softly.

"This was a mistake – this was all a mistake." Before he could say anything to stop her, Brooke was gone.

* * *

It was already nearing seven that night when Haley peeped out the window for the thousandth time. As much as she hated herself to admit, she _did_ feel sorry for Nathan. He had been sitting out there all day, not leaving the spot.

_Don't be such a softie – he deserves to be punished after what he did to you and Lucas._ A voice in her head said sternly.

_I love him! I couldn't just leave him there overnight! It gets really cold late at night and he's wearing nothing but ordinary clothes!_ Another voice said hysterically.

_Will you stop pitying him and think about all the things he did to you? Personally, he should be castrated after all of that but you're just too nice to not do anything._

_I can't just sit in here and pretend he's not outside on my doorstep._

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hales -? It's me, Peyton. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Hi, Peyton. I think I've cried my eyes out long enough – so yes, I am, what you say, fine." Haley replied, unable to resist glancing out the window.

"Do you – do you know where Nathan is?" Peyton asked tentatively.

Haley heard a sharp intake of breath, realizing that Peyton was preparing herself for some form of angry ranting and rambling. "Yeah – he's actually been on my doorstep all day."

"Oh, Hales – I'm so sorry – I've talked to Brooke about it and she explained –"

She instantly flared. "I don't give a rat's ass about her pathetic excuse for an explanation! I saw it – Lucas saw it – what else is there to know?!"

"B-but Haley…"

"She's there with you know, isn't she?! Well, you can just tell her to go and screw some other random guy like she does every time her life suddenly sucks because if giving me a stupid explanation is going to make things better, it's not!" Haley shouted.

Peyton sighed. "Okay, okay – I'm not even going to insist on this. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. 'Bye." Haley placed her phone on her bedside table and began to get ready for bed. All the while, she couldn't help but think about Nathan.

Haley shook her head, pushing the thought away.

"He deserves it, he deserves it, he deserves it…" She muttered to herself as she crawled under the covers.

She closed her eyes and the sight of Nathan shivering in the cold and crouched on her doormat filled her brain. Swearing loudly, Haley tried to think of something else.

Haley tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. Her thoughts were full of him and it was getting on her nerves.

After what seemed to be ages, Haley couldn't take it anymore and opened the front door. "I am so going to regret this in the morning but I am such a goddamned nice person and –" she stopped, seeing the black eye Nathan was sporting. "Nate – you're hurt! Come inside, I'll get some ice for you…"

All thoughts objecting what she had just done suddenly disappeared as she led him inside the apartment.

**(Cue thrilling suspense music) Once again, I have left you all hanging. I really am starting to enjoy writing these cliffhangers. Leave a review if you want to find out what happens next!**

**BTW you guys, I am posting a new Naley story entitled ****Collide**** and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could check it out and maybe leave a nice review while you're at it (hint, hint). Thank you!**

**----Sera**


	23. Chapter 23

**Be prepared for another ridiculously long author's note ( I am really sorry for making you read this but it is ****very**** important that you do so).**

**Thank you for all the amazing and wonderful reviews. I love the responses and reactions to the characters, too. They make me realize how much my story really means to you guys and it sometimes, it even makes me laugh.**

**Watch out for another big surprise heading your way, which might just help all the drama and tension in the aftermath of Rachel's party. Keep reading my story to find out.**

**By the way you guys, I'd really appreciate it if you R&R my new Naley story entitled ****Collide****. I'm posting chapter one tonight and it would be totally awesome if you reviewed both the prologue and the first chapter.**

**That is all. ----Sera**

**Disclaimer: **Like all the other authors say, OTH is not mine and never, ever will be.

"Carrots or peas?" Haley asked Nathan as he took a seat on the couch.

He frowned slightly in confusion. "Er – carrots, I guess."

She handed a pack of frozen carrots to hold over his black eye, tossed the other pack of frozen peas on the table and sat next to him – although keeping a good two-foot distance. "What happened?"

"Lucas – he, ah, punched me." Nathan answered as he quickly looked away.

_Serves you right! _The bossy voice in Haley's head shouted.

She had no idea whether to console him or to get mad at him because half of her really pitied him and the other half loathed him right now. "Oh."

An awkward silence hung between them. Haley felt as if the tension between them was choking her but she somehow couldn't find the right thing to say so she just kept quiet.

Nathan's eyes fell on the framed picture of Haley and Brooke on the coffee table. He hated himself so much. He not only ruined his life with Haley, but he also ruined her friendship with Brooke.

An overwhelmingly horrible guilt filled his conscience as he gazed at Haley's photograph. She looked so happy and so goddamned beautiful and now, it was his fault that she was a complete and total wreck.

She noticed how Nathan's gaze was on the picture on the coffee table.

"You could've just told me that you liked her." Haley spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

She motioned to the picture. "I know she's prettier than me – and she has way more experience. You could've just told me instead of sleeping with her."

Nathan stared at her. "You think I like Brooke?!"

"Well, why did you sleep with her?"

"Haley, I didn't sleep with Brooke last night," he sighed heavily. "I was depressed last night and it just so happened that Brooke was, too. We both got extremely drunk and the next thing I knew, we were in the apartment. I stopped everything before it could go any further because I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Haley asked coldly.

"Haley, if I could take back what happened last night, I would. Brooke and I regret that this ever happened and we didn't mean to hurt you and Luke."

_Liar! _The voice shouted again.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She said quietly.

"Believe me, Haley! I'm your husband!" Nathan cried.

"_Ex_-husband – and do you really think that you could convince me otherwise? Lucas and I saw what we saw and nothing you say could make me change my mind." Haley said stubbornly.

"Why don't you believe me for a change? Every time we argue, it always ends up with you mistrusting me." Nathan said angrily.

"That's because you give me reasons to, Nathan! Every time you screw up, you come back on bended knee and start to say this neat speech you probably rehearsed a hundred times which I stupidly fall for, then you do it all over again! I try to let it go but it keeps catching up and I don't even know what your real intentions are anymore! What do you really want from me, Nathan?!" Haley demanded, pacing the floor.

"You!" Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders and began kissing her hungrily until they were both breathless. "I want you."

Haley tried her hardest to not feel affected by the kiss at all, but it was too hard as she felt herself wanting some more. She pushed those thoughts aside and looked up at him, hurt evident in her eyes. A tear spilled down her cheek. "But you don't want your child."

He guiltily averted his gaze. Hearing her sob was making his heart break.

"I'm so sorry, Haley."

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm tired of all your stupid sorry's and I'm tired of you playing games with me. I've had enough." Haley said.

"But, Haley –"

"I don't give a fucking damn whether last night was intended or not. Sure you didn't have sex with her but you considered it and it's just as unforgivable. But you know what hurts the most, Nathan? Raising this child without his dad, because as far as I'm concerned, you clearly don't want him and guess what, I don't want you either! I'm through with you and you can just go to hell!" Haley screamed.

"I'm not going to be Dan, Haley!" Nathan shouted.

"Just get out of my sight!" He tried to hug her but she furiously pushed him out of the house. "Get out and I don't want to ever see you again!"

She slammed the door on his face and broke down in tears.

**Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll make it longer the next chapter, I promise. Please post a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Enjoy the Naley fluff! ----Sera**

The weekend seemed to be slower than usual for Haley, and she didn't really wonder why. She had spent the last two days crying, moping around and trying as hard as she can not to care about Nathan's explanation. Her thoughts were spinning in circles and as usual, it was the same old argument.

_It was accident._

_Accident my ass. He can just go to hell with Brooke._

_He didn't mean to hurt you._

_Wow, I've never heard that one before._

_He loves you._

_If he really did, he wouldn't have made a jackass of himself and hated his child while he was at it._

_He doesn't hate the child._

_He doesn't want the child, either._

_This is getting old. Just forgive him so you could be happy again._

That part _was_ true. Haley was so miserable that she was in no mood for anything, not even to eat. When she tried to sleep, all she could think about was Nathan. Her eyes were practically slits now because of all the crying she'd been doing.

She had been tempted to call him a couple times – oh, who was she kidding, she was tempted to call him ever since she sent him away. It was pathetic, but as much as she hated him and everything he had done, she still wanted him – wanted them together again – wanted their family together.

"_Hey you," a cheerful Nathan told Haley._

_She looked up from the couch, moving so he could sit. He leaned down to give her a kiss then sat down so she could rest her head on his shoulder._

"_You're awfully happy today." Haley observed._

"_I'm just glad to get home to you. I've missed you. How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly. She was sick with a slight fever last night and he absolutely forbade her to go to school._

"_I'm fine – like I was fine for the last five times you called and asked me if I was," Haley teased. "Your cell phone bill is going through the roof this month."_

"_Hey, I was just checking up on you. How sure am I that it's not going to get worse?" Nathan asked defensively._

"_Because I'm sure it's not. Relax, baby." She pushed herself upward so she could kiss him gently._

"_Well, you seem to be kissing as good as usual – so I don't have anything to worry about." Nathan said, grinning._

_She laughed. "Of course not. In fact, I actually think that I can go to school tomorrow now so don't try handcuffing me to the doorknob again."_

"_Hey, if I'm this protective now, imagine how it would be if you're pregnant."_

_Haley's brows shot up, as she recalled their disastrous pregnancy scare. "You really want to go to that topic?"_

_He shrugged. "Well, we're married. We're bound to talk about it sometime."_

_She frowned at him, slightly suspicious. "Did you happen to read a parenting book today by accident or something?"_

_Nathan laughed. "No, but I don't see anything wrong with having kids. In fact, I don't mind have a dozen of them."_

_Her eyes widened. "Nathan Scott - we can't have a dozen kids."_

_"You're right. We can have two dozen kids instead."_

_She gasped, playfully swatting his arm. "Have mercy on the poor mother, Nathan."_

_"That's true . . . when you breastfeed all twenty-four of them, they're going to get more action that me - and that can't be good." Nathan teased._

_Haley laughed. "How about we start with one?"_

_"Well, okay - but we have to call him Nathan Jr."_

_She snorted. "How original."_

_"Oh yeah, can you come up with something better, Tutor Girl?" He challenged._

_"I want to call him Lucas."_

_"Lucas? He's not even Luke's kid and you're gonna give our son _his _name?" He demanded indignantly._

_"Hey, if it weren't for Lucas, we wouldn't have met." She explained._

_"Yeah, we have. It's written in the stars."_

_She mimicked gagging, while he playfully rumpled her hair. "Okay, how about we make it a second name?"_

_"Haley, 'Nathan Lucas Scott' isn't really good." Nathan pointed out._

_"Hey, we didn't agree on giving him your name." Haley said._

_"That's not fair!" He whined._

_"I like the name Sartre." She said thoughtfully, recalling a literary piece she read a few weeks ago._

_Nathan burst out laughing. "Haley, any boy with that name is going to get beaten up - and I don't want my son to be a loser."_

_"It's unique." Haley said, sticking her tongue out at him._

_"And bully-prone. There's no damn way we're calling him that. I'm telling you, Nathan Jr. is still our best bet." He insisted._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "How about we just decide on the name when we actually get there?"_

_Nathan grinned. "Since we're talking about names now, we could always get started on the procreating part - you know, just to get ready."_

_Haley parted her lips as he kissed her deeply, making her arch against him. Her fingers wound themselves through his thick, dark hair, her tongue making love to his. She could feel him hips grinding intimately against hers and she thought she would go insane._

_Suddenly, she breathlessly pulled away. "I've got it..."_

_"Mm, got what?" He murmured as his lips trailed down her neck._

_"A name . . . we can call him James Lucas Scott."_

_He stared at her for awhile, then his face broke into a smile. "I like it."_

_Haley smiled back. "I knew you would."_

_Nathan began to lift her top. "Now if only I could convince his mommy about the other twenty-three of them..."_

Haley's flashback was then interrupted by her cell phone abruptly ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, bub."

She recognized the voice right away. "Oh my God, _dad_!"

"Are you okay, bub? You sound like you haven't had a peaceful sleep in ages." He asked worriedly.

"It's something like that," she said admittedly. "How have you and mom been lately?"

"We're fine - but I think we need to go straight to the point."

Haley frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well - sort of. Remember how we said that we're sort of backpacking right now?"

"Yeah...?" Haley was getting concerned.

"We're coming back."

"That's great - but I don't see anything wrong -"

"We found this great house in San Francisco. Isn't it great?! Now you'll be much closer to Stanford!"

"B-but dad, what about graduation?" She stammered.

"We already talked to Principal Turner about that. It's all settled. You don't have to worry about anything."

The rest of Jimmy James' words faded away as Haley stood there, rooted on the spot.

_Nathan and Haley were in the middle of the River Court._

_"I still can't believe Duke accepted me!" Nathan said happily._

_"Of course they would. You're an amazing basketball player, Nate." She said as he hugged her._

_"I love you so much, Haley. It just sucks that I can't be with you in college."_

_Haley smiled. "Actually, I filed for entrance to Duke, too . . ." she reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. "And they accepted me. Looks like we'll be together after all."_

"We'll pick you up in a couple days, bub."

**(ta da da da duuuuuummmm.) Any thoughts? Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hooray for the awesome reviews! If you guys have been reading my other story, ****Collide**** (which I really hope you have), you guys should remember that my updates for that story and this story might take a while. I blame life and all its complications and I promise you that I try my best to update as soon as I have the time!**

**Thanks!**

**----Sera**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I may not own One Tree Hill, but I do own this story, which is not exactly the next best thing, but I'm very happy with it. 

Haley didn't know how long she sat and cried there on the floor, but she couldn't help it. She was distraught. Half of her wanted to stay in Tree Hill with Nathan and their son but she couldn't help but remember his words back in the River Court.

_There's nothing to hold on here anymore._

He didn't want her and he didn't want his son. That should be a good enough reason to leave, right?

_I'll never see Tree Hill again. And I'll never see Nathan or Lucas again._

It was then that Haley remembered Lucas. She hasn't told him yet. Quickly, she dialed his number and prayed he would answer.

"Luke –"

"Hales!" Lucas shouted with relief. "Thank God you're alright. I was beginning to worry about you!"

"Lucas, we need to talk. Can I meet you in the dock in half an hour?" Haley asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then."

* * *

Lucas found Haley standing by the dock and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "You look terrible, buddy, but it's great to see you again. How have you been coping? Has that bastard ever tried to apologize to you?"

She took a deep breath and decided to get straight to the point. "Luke, I'm leaving."

He pulled away, frowning slightly. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving to San Francisco – _before_ graduation. Actually, I'm leaving in two days." Haley said.

Lucas gaped at her. "_What_? Haley – you – you can't!"

"I have to, Luke. It's what my parents want."

"What your parents want?" He repeated, clutching her by the shoulders. "What about you, Haley? What do you want?"

"I want to stay here –" She said, crying.

"So why don't you?"

"I can't! I can't stay in a place where there are too many memories. God knows how much I love Tree Hill but I'm going to have to raise my child elsewhere, Luke. Every day, I'm going to wake up here and remember how I was betrayed and I'm just going to hate this place more and more. I have dreams I need to fulfill and Stanford is the only choice I have left."

"But what about our friendship, Haley? I can't lose my best friend all over again." Lucas said sadly.

Haley hugged him. "You won't lose me, Luke. You never will."

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind?"

She shook her head. "You can visit me in the summer. Graduation is in a couple more months."

"You can't leave, buddy. I'll miss you terribly." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry, Luke – but I have to."

"I know. I was just hoping you'd suddenly decide you won't go."

Haley smiled, looking around. "Who knows, maybe when this all dies down and I'm strong enough to face this town again, I can come and visit."

"You'll do great in Stanford, Hales." Lucas said, smiling in spite of his sudden misery.

"You'll always be my best buddy in the world, Lucas Scott."

* * *

"Is Brooke here?" Haley asked Peyton after she had told her that she was leaving. They had talked for so long that Haley didn't realize it was already evening.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't know where she is."

"I had a feeling she wouldn't be here," Haley dug into her bag and took out a piece of folded paper. "Would you give this to her?"

"Sure."

"Thanks…feel free to read that since I'm guessing Brooke will read it to you, anyway." Haley hugged her again. "I'll really miss you, Peyt."

"So would I. Don't forget to IM me whenever you have the chance, okay?"

"I will – and send me any new drawings you made." Haley said, grinning. After one last hug, she turned and left.

Once Peyton was sure she was gone, she unfolded the note and began to read.

_Brooke,_

_This is probably the hardest letter I've ever written in my life – but I'll do it, anyway. Nathan explained to me what really happened. I don't know whether I should believe him or not but the better part of me says I should._

_You're my friend, Brooke, and I know you'll never do that to me on purpose. I know you were both drunk, but the choice was still there and it still makes it unforgivable. Again, the better part of me says I should forgive you and move on._

_That's pretty much why I wrote this letter – I'm moving on, to bigger and better things, I hope. My dad called me yesterday and he told me that I'll be moving to San Francisco with them in two days. Naturally, I wouldn't want to go but judging from everything that has been happening lately, it seems to be a plausible excuse to leave._

_I told you this because I didn't want to leave with something bitter hanging between us. We've gotten closer that I could have ever imagined and you don't know how much I will cherish that. They say first impressions are usually wrong – and I think it applies to you._

_You're one of the most loyal and amazing friends I have ever come to know and love. I will always remember you. And just so you know, I'm forgetting what happened in Rachel's party but I'm not forgetting you. You'll always be my Tigger._

_Thanks for everything and I hope one day, I will see Clothes Over Bro's everywhere and I'll proud that you made your dreams come true._

_Love,_

_Tutor Girl_

* * *

She saved this for last, in the hope that by this time, she'd be all out of tears. If it were that hard saying good-bye to them, she hoped that in her anger, this time would be short and easy.

She nervously knocked on the door, rather praying that he wasn't home.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Haley took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm leaving for San Francisco in two days. My parents are coming to pick me up and we're moving there because they want me to be nearer to Stanford. The reason why I came here to tell you this is weird – I actually thought of not coming here in the first place but I couldn't leave – not without saying…" Her voice trembled.

Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she finished, "…not without saying good-bye."

"What? H-Haley – is this – is this because of me? Of what I did? I know what I did was wrong and stupid and I'm really sorry for it but you can't leave because of that!"

"No – no, it's not. I'm doing what my parents want."

"You can't leave, Haley!" Nathan shouted.

"I have to! Like you said, there's nothing to hold on here anymore!" Haley cried.

He gripped her by the shoulders. "What about me, Haley? Aren't you going to hold on to me?"

Haley began to sob incessantly. "This conversation's over…"

"No, it's not over – _we're_ not over." Nathan's eyes were suddenly wet with tears. "I don't want us to be over, Haley. I still want you _and_ our child. I love you. I love you both. I was scared of being a dad at such a young age, but I don't care anymore. I can't live without you both."

"It's too late for that now."

Nathan pulled her into his arms as he let her cry into his chest. For a long time, he held her, gently stroking her hair.

"Look at me, Haley," when she wouldn't, he tilted her face up with a finger beneath her chin. "Do you still love me?"

She nodded.

"Say it."

"I still love you."

"Then we can get through this – I promise you and our child that," He gently kissed away her tears. "No matter what happens, I'll make sure we'll be together."

**There you go! Please leave a review!**


	26. A Note for You All

**Please read this ridiculously long author's note because it is very important that you do so... you'll sincerely regret it if you don't.**

Hello, dear readers..

I'm sorry, but this is _not_ a chapter update (fooled you there, didn't I?). I'm really sorry about that. I just want to let you guys know that I've already written the next chapters of both Collide and It's Over, I Think - the sad part is, I won't be able to update - for several very important reasons. One, is that my computer crashed and all my documents are missing - which means I have to rewrite it. Damn.

Two, is that I'm going to be incredibly busy this month with school. I have no idea why they have to bombard us with so much work that it's impossible to get five hours of sleep every night. Seriously, I'm half-asleep typing this and coffee is the only thing that's keeping me going. In case you're wondering, I'm actually from Asia and over here, school just started last June.

Three, the new Harry Potter book is coming out this Saturday (happy dance)!!! I don't know if you guys actually like the series, but I am completely obsessed with the whole thing. I practically grew up with the series and I live and breathe it (okay, not really. But you get the point). This means that even if my computer is finally okay, I might not be able to update because it's either I'm too engrossed reading it _or_ I was too shocked by the story that I have lost the fervor to update.

Four, I'm still getting over my disappointment with the latest Harry Potter movie. Seriously, I expected SOOO much more. They removed the scenes I was looking forward to! Gosh, they just ruined the book.

I hope you haven't fallen asleep at this point because I have a huge surprise for you guys! Drumroll please...

**SPOILERS!**

(bows gracefully while crowd claps loudly)

**From It's Over, I Think:**

_"We need to talk."_

_Brooke turned to see Lucas standing behind her. "I'm not in the mood to hear you get mad at me again, Luke."_

_"I'm not here to tell you I hate you."_

_"Really? Congratulations."_

_"I still love you, damn it!"_

_She gaped at him._

_"Now that I finally have your attention, will you listen to me before I change my mind?"_

_-_

_Haley crawled into a sleeping Nathan's arms, letting her body snuggle into his._

_She felt her heart heave painfully. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, Nathan. I don't want to forget this - to forget us."_

_His eyes flew open as he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers and his arms pulling her closer. "I'll make sure you never will."_

**From Collide:**

_"What's this I hear about you living with Nathan Scott for two months?" Peyton asked._

_"Yeah. It's been like hell."_

_"Really? I did enjoy watching you dance around the kitchen in your sexy sleepwear this morning. That's definitely not hell to me." Nathan's amused voice said from behind them._

_"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" Haley demanded._

_"Why Haley, how dare you accuse me of such a thing?" He glanced at Peyton's car then told her, "Do you have any idea how hard it was trying to keep up with your car awhile ago? How much horsepower does it have?"_

_-_

_"Honestly, I don't even know how anybody could possibly like you." Haley told Nathan._

_"I like him." Peyton piped up._

_"Yes, I like myself, too." Nathan said, grinning._

_"Hales, why don't you just try to like Nathan, even for a while?" Jake asked._

_"I'm sorry Jake, but if Nathan thinks I'm going to suddenly proclaim what a great guy he is and then we'll both sing Kumbaya together as we run off into the sunset, then he must be insane." Haley said firmly._

_"Okay, personally, I'm not a huge fan of Kumbaya, but maybe if you sang it in that underwear last night, I might just be persuaded." Nathan teased._

I hope those spoilers will last you for a few days - or weeks. I don't know.

Hugs and kisses to all!

----Sera


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really loved them.**

**Again, I must remind you of the upcoming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book (gosh, I'm so excited!) and so, I may or may not be able to post during the weeks that I'll be reading it. I was also able to rewrite all my accidentally-deleted documents so expect an update from my other story either tonight or tomorrow. It really depends.**

**So I hope you enjoy these last few chapters because ****It's Over, I Think**** is going to be ending soon.**

'**Til then,**

**----Sera**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story. 

Haley lay in Nathan's arms as they sat on the couch in silence. His fingers were intertwined with hers, while his other hand played with a few strands of her hair.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm not. I've just been thinking. I don't want you to leave, Haley," she nodded into his shoulder. "Maybe we could talk to your parents."

"They wouldn't understand, Nate." She said miserably.

"Sure, they would. They understood when we first got married." Nathan pointed out.

Haley shook her head. "It's not the same, Nathan. We're talking about my future in Stanford here."

"What about our future as a family? Doesn't that matter?" He asked heatedly.

"Nathan, I know my parents are weird hippies and they have all sorts of insane beliefs but they're still parents – how would they like it if they found out their daughter was pregnant with her ex-husband's child?"

"Which is why we should tell them," he persisted.

"My parents have dreams for me, Nathan. Sure, they said yes to our marriage, but their yeses can only go so far. Even if we do tell them that I'm pregnant, it doesn't change the fact that I have to go to Stanford for college. They'd just say something stupid like you can visit me on weekends or something." Haley explained.

"But you're old enough to make your own decisions. Why do _they_ have to choose what university you're going to attend?"

"You don't understand, Nathan –" Haley said shakily.

_She lay on the floor, a miserable heap of failure and sadness._

_Trembling, she picked up the phone and dialed her Lydia James' number, praying it would ring. "M-mom – it's me, Haley."_

"_Bub! How are you, dear? Are you crying? Is everything alright with Nathan?" Lydia asked worriedly._

_Haley shook her head, sobbing. "No – we're divorced, mom."_

"_You're – you're what? Haley –"_

"_I signed the papers this morning and sent it to his doorstep. It's over, mom. I'm not married anymore."_

"_Oh dear . . . Haley, is there anything we can do?"_

"_Actually, I was sort of wondering_ _if I could still apply to Stanford now."_

"_I thought you were going to Duke."_

_There was silence on the other line._

_Then Haley whispered, "I thought so, too."_

"You _promised_ them that you'd go to Stanford no matter what happens?!" Nathan repeated incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Nathan but the only reason why I applied to Duke was because I wanted us to be together and I wanted to support you all the way –" she paused then said rather bitterly, "But since we're not married anymore, I figured Stanford was the place for me."

"Couldn't – couldn't you tell them about us?"

"It's too late, Nathan. My parents will be here in two days. There's just no way we could wheel ourselves out of this." Haley said sadly.

He noticed tears brimming in her eyes as he held her closer. "There has to be a way, Haley. We've gone through so much to just let this go."

She closed her eyes, burying her face into his shoulder, wishing the whole world would just stop and freeze at that moment. "Tell me you love me, Nathan."

He pressed a hand to her stomach, kissing her gently while he did. "I love you _both_."

* * *

Brooke stood in the middle of the River Court, Haley's letter clutched tightly in one hand. God, she felt awful – and with good reason, too.

Haley had been through a lot of pain lately and it got even worse – all because of Brooke's utter stupidity. It wasn't very fair. Despite the encouraging and touching words in the letter, Brooke couldn't suppress her guilt and for her, the letter wasn't enough to end it.

She still felt like a complete whore.

"We need to talk."

Brooke turned to see Lucas standing behind her. "I'm not in the mood to hear you get mad at me again, Luke."

"I'm not here to tell you I hate you."

"Really? Congratulations."

"I still love you, damn it!"

She gaped at him.

"Now that I finally have your attention, will you listen to me before I change my mind?"

Brooke tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating and decided to take a deep breath in the hope to calm herself. "I'll listen, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"You don't have to," he sighed heavily. "I don't know if I should feel stupid, angry, frustrated or guilty. Maybe it's a little of everything."

"You have every right to feel those things. I'm a terrible person – and an even more terrible friend." She said in a hollow voice.

"No, you're not. It's just the circumstances –"

She whirled to face him once more. "Screw the circumstances! If a guy who has no money steals from the bank, that doesn't make what he did right! I don't know why you try to see the good in everybody, Lucas – _especially _me, when you know I don't deserve any of it! What I did was wrong – far more than wrong! I hurt the people I love the most – the people that I consider my only family and they're leaving! Haley's leaving!" Brooke furiously tried to blink back hot tears but she couldn't hold them in anymore.

"Brooke, I know what you did was wrong – but enough is enough. Haley forgives you. _I _forgive you."

She fell silent, though her sobs still echoed in the air.

"That day Haley and I walked in on you and Nathan, I was actually planning to tell you how I felt. It's ironic, isn't it – how circumstances always try to bring us apart," he remarked, standing next to her. "I guess no matter what life throws at us, I'll always feel the same way about you."

Brooke then said quietly, "I've tried to let go of you – so many times, with so many guys. With each guy who broke up with me, I just felt even worse. I don't know – I seemed to be happier with you," she paused, looking up at him. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt about me?"

Lucas laughed rather bitterly. "It was quite hard to bring it up – since the whole friendship thing was going great and you always had some different guy with you every other week or something. I thought you didn't feel the same way I did."

"I wish we could've just been honest with each other. Then none of this could have happened." Brooke said.

"Hey, what's important is that we have each other now." Lucas said, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled slightly up at him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends – do you want it?"

"Of course I do – I always have. I love you."

The words Lucas had been longing for her to say finally came and it was far better than he had ever imagined it could be. "Finally,"

She pouted. "And here I was thinking you were going to say you love me, too."

"I'm getting there," he leaned down to kiss her passionately, letting out all his pent-up emotions in the kiss. When he pulled away, they were both breathless. "I love you, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan was pacing frantically in his bedroom. Haley was fast asleep on the bed but he couldn't sleep – he had to find a way to be with Haley. He just had to. Time was running out and sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Desperately, he took out his cell phone and began to scroll down his phonebook list. He saw two entries – and realized what he had to do.

Nathan stole a glance at Haley, who didn't seem to stir but just so he was sure, he went outside.

He quickly dialed the first phonebook entry, deciding that he would call the second one as soon as the conversation was over. "Hey, it's Nate – listen, I have an idea…"

**Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnn. Who two people could Nathan be calling and what could be his plan? Leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you guys gave me your guesses on who exactly Nathan called. Some of you got it **_**partly**_** correct – you'll just have to see who those two people really are, won't you? Thanks so much for the reviews! Please don't hesitate to leave more.**

**Hugs and kisses to all!**

**----Sera**

**P.S. This chapter contains mature sexual content. There, I warned you so don't report me or something.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about OTH is mine – except for this story, which seems to take ages to finish.

Haley awoke to a cell phone vibrating next to her ear. She stirred and opening her eyes, stared at the phone sleepily.

Nathan quickly grabbed the phone from her before she could read the new text message. "Whoa, easy there – that's _my_ phone."

She looked up at him suspiciously. "Since when did you get all secretive with your phone?"

"I'm not being secretive –" He said defensively. Then he cleared his throat and said, "It's probably nothing, anyway."

Haley snuggled against his warm chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent as if it was the last time she would ever wake up next to him. He immediately pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

If he thought that the divorce was bad enough to handle, he wasn't sure how he could take them being apart for sure – not when things were getting better, now that they had a sure chance of being happy again.

He couldn't imagine how he could go to Duke when the love of his wife and their child was miles away from him. Basketball didn't matter anymore.

She looked at him, her eyes still rather heavy-lidded and exhausted, despite the soft smile playing on her lips.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Haley shook her head as she got up. Her smile widened when she saw how cute Nathan looked when he was uncertain.

"It's alright – I have to meet up with someone today," She went to his side of the bed and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Please be here when I get back."

"I will be," he whispered before giving her another tender kiss. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Haley stared at Brooke's apartment, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming her. A part of her strangely wanted to run away, while the other half wanted her to go ahead and get it over with.

She knew Brooke would be here today – Peyton told her herself.

Her legs felt like lead as she dragged herself towards the doorstep. After what seemed to be an entire hour, she was there and slowly, she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Immediately, it opened, revealing a very surprised-looking Brooke. "Tutor Girl -?"

Without another word, Haley hugged her best friend and as soon as she did, she felt the tears stream down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Hales – I shouldn't have gotten drunk after Eric broke up with me – I didn't mean to attempt to sleep with Nathan – I –"

Haley stopped her. "I know you wouldn't. You're my best friend, Brookie, and you would never do that to me. Also – I'd really appreciate it if we never talked about it ever again."

"Deal,"

Haley walked inside and took a seat on the living room couch.

Brooke smiled, wiping away her tears. "I cried when I read your letter."

Haley smiled back. "I cried while writing it," she looked up at her. "I heard about you and Lucas. I'm so happy for you both."

She beamed. "I know – I mean, it took ages and a damned you-know-what for us to realize that we were meant for each other. But hey, if that's what we have to go through for us to be together, then it's alright by me."

Brooke immediately noticed the sadness in Haley's eyes, not resenting the fact that she didn't seem to be listening that much. "How's it going, Tutor Girl?"

She sighed heavily. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, Brooke. I don't want to leave you, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, Lucas – and especially Nathan. I don't want to leave Tree Hill."

Brooke reached over to comfort her.

"It's weird how I've always pictured going to Stanford for college – ever since I was a little, I thought of nothing else – and now, Stanford doesn't matter anymore. I only want to be with Nathan and our child. Nothing else," Haley began to cry again, this time into Brooke's shoulder. "It's like everything is working against us, you know? Whatever we do, something bad always has to happen. It's not fair."

"I have an idea – why don't we have a party tomorrow before you leave? Your flight is on midnight, right?"

Haley nodded.

"Perfect. We could have this huge party in Tric – and all these awesome bands would be playing – there's going to be lots of dancing, and food, and drinks – nothing alcoholic, of course. Wouldn't want another fiasco to happen," Brooke added hastily.

Despite her misery, Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Brookie, I'm not quite sure if I'm in a partying mood."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Everyone is always in a partying mood – that is, if it's a party _I_ planned." She waved her hand carelessly.

When Haley didn't seem to be encouraged, Brooke pouted. "Please, Tutor Girl – it's your last day in Tree Hill. You might as well have fun."

_Brooke has a point._

"Well…okay, but –" The rest of her words were drowned by Brooke's excited scream.

* * *

Haley arrived home later that evening to find Nathan fast asleep on the bed.

She smiled, knowing that he had not slept a wink last night and he was most probably exhausted.

Haley crawled into a sleeping Nathan's arms, letting her body snuggle into his.

She felt her heart heave painfully. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, Nathan. I don't want to forget this - to forget us."

His eyes flew open as he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers and his arms pulling her closer. "I'll make sure you never will."

His lips came crashing down on hers and she quickly let him in with desperation. His tongue immediately went in search of hers as it explored every sweet crevice of her mouth. Their tongues met and they were soon kissing each other madly, oxygen becoming a thing of the past.

Nathan pulled away, panting. He gazed into her hazel eyes, their naturally light brown color a shade darker and full of desire. He kissed the sensitive spot beneath her earlobe and when his tongue bathed it, she let out a loud moan.

She buried her fingers into his hair, running them through the soft strands while he licked her neck. Haley pushed him away so she could quickly take off her top and scramble out of her jeans while he did the same.

The cold air made her shiver but as soon as Nathan's warm body was atop of hers, she felt nothing but sparks everywhere he touched. He kissed her again but shorter as his lips and tongue drifted lower.

He lifted her up slightly so he could swiftly unhook her bra and slip it off her. When he began to suckle her gently, Haley let out another moan, her fingernails digging deeply into his back.

Nathan gently kissed her flat stomach, as if he was acknowledging his child's presence. Haley smiled kindly down at him but the needy look in her eyes told him that he should continue.

She pulled his face up to hers for another searing kiss and she moaned into his mouth when he pulled down her underwear and slipped a finger inside of her as she arched herself into his hand.

"Oh – my – God," Haley breathed into his ear as she kissed the side of his neck, trying to leave a mark.

His fingers teased and tormented her, preparing her for what was to come next, making her scream and beg for more. Not able to wait any longer, she quickly pulled his boxers off him and with one hand, guided him to her entrance.

Nathan kissed her soundly and slowly entered her, one hot inch at a time. Haley tried to push him against her, begging him to be wild and unbridled with her but he was too strong.

"I love you, Hales," he whispered and with one sudden thrust, he entered her completely, almost making the both of them climax.

Haley closed her eyes with bliss, feeling him throb inside of her, taking in all the sensations. "Now, Nathan." She said softly.

He complied and with each full thrust, Nathan and Haley both let out screams of passion while kissing each other deeply. With one final push, they both came and they fell into each other's arms, completely sated and satisfied.

Haley was smiling at him while one of his fingers ran up and down her spine.

"God, I think we just made another baby to keep this one company." He teased.

"I don't think that's scientifically possible, Nathan." She reminded him in a sing-song voice.

He laughed. "Always the 'Tutor Girl,' I see."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. "But judging from how incredible it was – I don't see how it is impossible."

Nathan cocked a brow. "You sure you can handle triplets?"

Haley's hand slipped lower, making him gasp with pleasure. "Honey, I can do with quadruplets."

**There you guys go! Gosh, that took me quite a long time to write. I hope you liked that chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! I am **_**so**_** sorry that it took me a really long time to update. ((Hangs head in shame)) I'm so sorry, but I had to get my prelims out of the way. It's supposed to end tomorrow, but the weather is so bad that they had to suspend it. Must they torture us so?!**

**Anyway, I'm pretty nervous about my grades, since I know they're clearly not up to par with my usual ones, so I hope this chapter does the others justice. Really, I am so sorry, but I must blame life and all its unfair complications. I'll update as soon as my mum decides not to kill me over my terrible, terrible grades.**

**Hugs and kisses to all!**

**----Sera**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about OTH is mine, except this story which I shamefully haven't updated in awhile. My sincerest apologies.

Nathan awoke the next morning, expecting Haley to be curled into his arms but instead there was no one there. Panicking, he quickly sat up and wondered where she was. He looked around. None of her clothes were on the floor.

_Oh no . . ._

"Haley!" He called frantically as he scrambled out of bed.

"I'm in the shower, babe!" She called from behind a closed door.

Nathan swore under his breath, feeling stupid.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around her small frame and another towel wrapped around her hair like a turban. "Are you okay? You sounded like you were being attacked."

"I thought you left." He replied rather sulkily.

She turned to face the mirror so she could brush her damp hair. Haley saw his facial expression and she smiled. "My flight isn't until later tonight. Don't forget, we still have to attend that Going-Away party Brooke set up for me."

"Oh – right. The party – should be a blast, hmm?" He mumbled.

"Well, it _is_ one of Brooke's parties, so it should be good." She said, shrugging.

She slipped off the towel and put a pair of lacy, black underwear. Haley caught Nathan's gaze, his dark blue eyes even darker as it clouded with lust.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Haley James?"

Haley turned around and slowly walked towards him. "That depends – are you seducible?"

"By hot and sexy cheerleaders with whom I made love to about four times last night? Yes." He murmured into her ear as she straddled his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Correction – it was _five_ times – and by the looks of it, you don't seem to be tired at all." Haley whispered huskily as her lips grazed his jaw line. Her teeth closed around his earlobe, making him shudder with need.

"Me – get tired of this? Never," he kissed her gently and at once, her lips parted so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominion as each kiss brought their bodies closer and closer. She pulled his head closer and began to suck on his tongue, enjoying how his body trembled when she did it. Haley's heavy breathing made her breasts heave against Nathan's chest, making him hiss her name into her ear.

He bit on her lower lip and nibbled on it, causing her to moan loudly. He kissed his way down her neck, taking his time to leave a mark. Haley buried her fingers deep into his hair, closing her eyes tightly as she savored the sensations coursing through her.

He tilted her back slightly so he could kiss the cleavage just above the lacy bra while one finger trailed a line up and down her spine.

"Oh… my… God…" Haley gasped between heavy pants.

Nathan was just about to unhook her bra when the sudden ringing of Haley's cell phone interrupted them. "Damn it," she cursed. She got off Nathan's lap and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hales. It's Luke."

"Oh. Uh, hi,"

"You sound a bit a disappointed that I called." Lucas observed, hurt.

"What, no! I just – well, I just woke up and … erm, never mind. So what's up?" She cast Nathan an apologetic look as he threw himself on the bed in frustration.

"Well, I was just wondering when you and Nathan are coming to Tric."

"Later, around five? Would that be alright?"

"That would be great! The gang will you meet you there. I'll see you later, buddy. 'Bye."

"'Bye, Luke." Haley put down the phone, smiling rather sadly. She didn't whether to fell excited about the party or just dread it. It was the last time she'll ever see her friends and Nathan – _Nathan_, she nearly forgot about him.

"I'm sorry about that, Nate." She said, bending down so she could give him a chaste kiss.

He spun her around, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into the small of her back. "I love you so much, Hales."

"I love you too, Nathan."

Nathan kissed the small "23" tattoo and whispered, "Always and forever."

* * *

"This party is going to be so awesome," Brooke squealed as she looked around Tric. Karen, Peyton and Deb were helping her out, but Brooke did most of the planning and executing. She clapped her hands happily, proud of her decorations.

She spotted Jake and Lucas stepping inside the still-empty club. "Oh good, you're both here. So what do you think?" Brooke asked them, motioning to the decorations.

"Great job, Brooke," Jake said, his tone clearly sincere.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "Well, duh."

"Always the party planner, my Brookie," smiled Lucas, leaning down to give her a kiss. His arms slid around her waist as he pulled her closer. "You did an amazing job."

"Keep saying things like that and I'll show you a different way of doing 'amazing jobs.'" Brooke teased, her brow raised mischievously.

"Mm, I can't wait." Lucas murmured, his lips grazing her jawline while he pulled her against him.

"We're all still here, you know. We could hear you," Peyton said loudly. She shook her head in exasperation when the new couple ignored her. "Jesus, and they say Nathan and Haley were bad."

Brooke turned to them. "Speaking of those two, when are they coming?"

"Around five, I asked." Lucas answered before anyone else could.

"That's pretty late," remarked Jake.

"Yeah, well, they have a lot of 'catching up' to do." Lucas said, shrugging.

"So do we, but we're here!" Brooke said indignantly.

"Seriously Brooke, we really don't want to know." Peyton reminded, rolling her eyes once again.

"Sure you do. It makes your sex life a lot more interesting." Brooke said, sticking out her tongue.

"_Hey_!" Jake objected from the corner, but he was still grinning.

Yes, things were starting to look up now.

**I'm sorry if it seems to be cut short. Please leave a review! Thanks so much for bearing with me. I'll try to update ****Collide**** tomorrow.**


End file.
